


Boys of Summer

by whenidance



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kurt and Blaine are childhood friends because each summer, their families stay in neighboring lake cabins. The summer the boys are sixteen, the Andersons don't show, but the next year when Kurt and Blaine see each other, they've grown up quite a bit. They quickly discover they might be a little bit in love with one another. Good thing they have a long summer ahead of them and plenty of firsts to figure out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/28110.html?thread=30357710#t30357710). There's a minor spoiler for 3x15 (a character's name, that's it) and I should probably warn for predictable endings and cheesy reused dialogue.

Every summer, Kurt and Burt spent six or seven weeks at the lake without fail. Burt would hand the shop keys over to Brian and off they'd go. The cabin had been Kurt's grandparents on his mother's side, and it was she who started the family tradition of going every summer. Even the summer after she died, Burt had insisted they go - it would be good for both of them, he'd said.

He was right, as most dads are. Being at the lake was Kurt's favorite place on earth and it might have been because of their cabin neighbors, the Andersons. The Andersons had a son, Blaine, who was around Kurt's age. Blaine's older brother was a teenager when the two families met, and it wasn't long before he stopped coming less and less and then stopped all together aside from the Fourth of July weekend. 

From the very first summer Kurt had met Blaine, when he was seven years old, the pair had been inseparable for the whole summer. Each summer after, they fell into an easy rhythm as if they'd never been apart. Kurt didn't have very many friends at school, but Blaine didn't seem to care that his voice was funny or he dressed up for their tea parties in the woods. He knew Blaine probably had other friends back home - he would mention names Kurt didn't know from time to time - but there was no doubt in Kurt's mind. Blaine was his best friend.

Kurt had realized for certain he was gay when he was in the ninth grade. He wouldn't tell anyone for almost another year, not even Blaine - _especially_ Blaine, because that summer, the summer between his ninth and tenth grade years, he realized he might have a bit of a crush on his best friend.

It was stupid, he rationalized. Just because Blaine Anderson was the only guy who acted nice towards Kurt didn't mean he should fall in love with him.

It didn't help that thanks to puberty and the fact that Blaine's mom hadn't taken him clothes shopping yet for the upcoming school year, Blaine's tee shirts were fitting a little snugger. His chest was broader and his arms were growing actual _muscles_ and Kurt had to school himself not to stare. Besides, he was pretty sure Blaine wasn't gay. If Blaine caught Kurt staring, he hadn't mentioned it. He really _was_ the best friend ever.

Kurt's sophomore year was _awful_ (it turns out kids can actually get crueler than what he'd experienced in middle school). Kurt's sophomore year was when he found glee club and Mercedes and Rachel and the rest of his so-called friends. It was when he finally decided to be true to who he was. It was when he made the epic mistake of falling for Finn. 

Even though everything ended fine, Kurt looked forward to his time alone his dad and the Andersons. His only solace was the promise of his six weeks with Blaine - only the Andersons never showed that summer. Kurt tried every morning not to get his hopes up, and finally, after the first week, even his dad said, "Maybe they're not coming, kid." 

He didn't realize he'd been that obvious.

He rode his bike into town a lot that summer, where there was a small library. He devoured most of the young adult section in attempts to not overthink in his head why they hadn't come. What if he'd done something? What if something had happened to them? It had just been six weeks of him and his father and peace and quiet and the questions in his head.

This year, his dad had tried to convince Kurt they should only go for a few weeks – Carole could only get two weeks off of work, and Finn had football camp at the beginning and end of the summer – but Kurt insisted on the full six weeks, especially after his dad’s heart attack. Relaxation was just what the doctor ordered. Kurt hoped his summer was relaxing as opposed to worrisome as it had been last year.

God, he really hoped Blaine would come this summer.

On the last day of his junior year, Mercedes finally talked him into getting a Facebook, so they could keep in contact all summer without running up their texting bills (the lake was notorious for bad cell service anyways). The first person he looked for after adding all of his glee club friends was Blaine.

He searched and saw Blaine's picture among the six Blaine Andersons the website search returned. He drew in a deep breath before clicking on the 'add friend' button. Blaine added him back almost instantly, and Kurt didn't hesitate before writing on his wall.

_Hey! Coming to the lake this year? Missed you last summer!_

Kurt made himself click away so he wouldn't keep refreshing the page for a response. A few hours later, he logged back on to find Blaine had responded.

_Hi Kurt! Missed you too! I spent the summer with my brother in California. We'll be there this summer, though! See you soon!_

Kurt couldn't help smiling to himself. His summer was looking up.

 

Blaine was thrilled when Kurt found him on Facebook. He'd searched for Kurt numerous times over the past year hoping to find him. After his 'accident,' his parents decided there was no use going to the lake, since his arm couldn't get wet in its cast. He'd spent the summer with Cooper, which is just what every young adult wants shortly after college graduation - their younger brother living with them. It had been good for Blaine, he knew, but he couldn't help worrying about Kurt. He'd even used Cooper's laptop to search for Mr. Hummel's car shop, but when he found the number, he realized Mr. Hummel wouldn't be there.

Luckily, his parents decided on going back to the lake this summer, which meant he'd see Kurt soon - _and_ Kurt didn't seem mad at him for not being there last summer. He'd looked at Kurt's profile once he'd added him - it didn't have a lot filled out. Kurt must have just made it recently. He scrolled down to the 'interested in' section, which Kurt must have left blank, because it didn't say anything. Which - neither did Blaine's. Blaine would just have to muster up the courage to ask Kurt about it in person.

When Blaine and his parents finally arrived at the lake the following week, the Hummels had already arrived. Blaine threw his bags in his room and didn't waste any time racing next door. Mr. Hummel was sitting on the porch, reading a newspaper when he saw him approach. "Hey, Blaine! We missed you last year," he said, ruffling Blaine's hair as he took the porch steps two at a time. "Kurt's inside."

Kurt must have heard their exchange, because he was already moving through the hallway once Blaine was inside, the door swinging in the breeze behind him. "Hey, you," he said, grinning as Blaine practically tackled him into a hug. Kurt was taller than Blaine remembered - way taller - and when Kurt's arms wrapped around him, they were so much more solid than in summers past.

“Nice hair,” Blaine said, figuring that was common enough ground for him to comment on and not make either of them feel uncomfortable. Instead of his broad shoulders and chiseled jaw, and oh god, he just squeezed Blaine extra tight, palms splayed against his back, and what Blaine wouldn’t give to have those palms lower, lower – no, he had to stop this. Kurt’s hair really was nice, Blaine thought, redirecting his focus to the way it was swept off his face instead of hanging in his eyes like it had in the past – Blaine had always loved looking into Kurt’s eyes, even when they were kids. He always thought they held some sort of mystery.

“You too,” Kurt replied, snapping Blaine out of his inner monologue, “though I’ll always miss the curls.” Kurt ran a hand through Blaine’s gel-free mane to straighten what Mr. Hummel had messed up, using his fingers to pull the length out straight. Blaine tried not to groan at the contact of Kurt’s fingers tangled in his hair, trying to grip what was left of the curls.

Blaine was in trouble. Big trouble.

 

They spent the day wandering through the woods, not really paying attention to their surroundings as the conversation flowed freely. Two years was a long time to not see one another, and there was so much to catch up on. Kurt had been able to gather some of it from his Facebook stalking – well, it wasn’t exactly stalking if Blaine added him, right? – how he went to Dalton now, and was in glee club just like Kurt. He was amazed they hadn’t crossed paths at competitions. 

It was early afternoon when Blaine suggested they stop for a bit, and they’d walked all the way around to the other side of the lake – Kurt hadn’t even realized. They walked down the dock and stared silently across the lake for a bit, their cabins tiny little dots on the horizon, and finally Blaine broke the silence by asking if he had a cell phone. 

“Of course,” Kurt huffed, he didn’t know anyone without a cell phone – unless Blaine didn’t? “Why?”

Blaine held out his hand for it, Kurt pulling it from his pocket and placing it in his without question. “So I can put my number in it, silly. That way we don’t have any excuse to go two years without speaking again.” Kurt watched as Blaine fiddled with his phone, sucking in a breath as he did, as if Blaine was inputting something special, a promise, a secret – not just a _phone number_ , for goodness’ sake, Kurt told himself. 

“Okay, your phone has a nicer camera than mine,” Kurt heard Blaine say, and before he knew it, Blaine’s shoulder was shoved up against his, Blaine’s head tilted towards him, and his phone out in front. “Say cheese!” 

“Nice,” Blaine said approvingly as he looked at the photo. He fiddled again and Kurt realized he was sending the photo to his own phone as he pulled it out of his pocket. “Perfect.” He handed Kurt back his phone, the picture still on his screen, and it actually wasn’t too bad. Kurt looked vaguely confused, but that was kind of a default look for him, and Blaine was grinning wide enough to show teeth, and his hair was just perfectly windblown, and – yeah. Kurt could approve as well. 

“I think,” Blaine said slowly, looking out at the lake one more time, “I think I’m going to go for a dip. You want to come?”

Kurt just quirked an eyebrow, as if to say _do these clothes really look like they’re made for swimming_ , and Blaine just laughed and added, “Thought I’d check. You don’t mind? I’m suddenly really hot.”

Kurt just shook his head, because if he opened his mouth surely something embarrassing like _I know_ would come tumbling out and he busied himself with his phone so he wouldn’t stare when Blaine shed his shirt and shoes and jumped off the end of the dock like a crazy person.

Okay, so maybe he stared a little. 

Kurt sat down on the end of the dock, letting his feet dangle over, as Blaine swam out towards the middle of the water. He paused at some point, turning to wave at Kurt, and Kurt waved back, having to bite down on the corner his lip so he wouldn’t full out grin. Even at the distance, Kurt couldn’t get over how _grown up_ Blaine looked, all hard lines instead of soft curves, and okay, he had to at least work out a little for his arms to look like that. He wasn’t built or anything but they looked … strong. Strong enough to hold Kurt down flattened to the dock while he kissed him senseless.

Kurt used to think a touch of the fingertips was as sexy as it got. Today, he wasn’t so sure. Sure, he’d had a helpless crush two years ago, but being around Blaine now was different than he would have ever imagined. He _had_ to get a handle on himself, because in the twenty minutes Blaine was in the water, his mind raced in a dozen different directions – he suddenly wanted to do things with Blaine he didn’t even know the _names_ for.

It was silly. He hadn’t seen Blaine in two years, and he was this bad after a few hours? Kurt jumped in his own skin when Blaine called out he was coming back in, and Kurt stood up, walking away from the dock so Blaine could hoist himself out. Okay, yes, strong arms – check. Kurt had to physically look away as Blaine threw his red polo back on, because he was tan and beautiful and _dripping wet_ , and Kurt was going to get hard in his jeans if he didn’t get it together. 

“That was _amazing_ ,” Blaine breathed out as he caught up to Kurt. “I can’t believe you’re not burning up in those jeans!”

Kurt tried not to sputter when he replied, “Well, if I had known you were taking me on a five mile hike, I might have changed.”

Blaine turned to face him and stuck out his tongue in protest - _stuck out his tongue_ \- and Kurt tried not to think too hard about that for fear of ruining their rekindled friendship on their first day back together.

(Later that night, however, it was all he could think about, Blaine’s perfect tongue in his mouth, down his chest, _everywhere_ as he shoved a hand down his pajama bottoms, fast and furious until he was gasping for air, trying to be as quiet as possible as the wind whistled through the screens of his open bedroom windows, as if Blaine could hear him all the way over in his bedroom in his own cabin next door.)

 

It was three days later when Kurt finally asked. They were sitting on the docks between their two cabins, Kurt cross-legged and facing Blaine, who sat leaning back on his hands with his legs straight in front of him, a citronella candle flickering in the lantern between them. 

“So, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Kurt started, almost unsure if he should ask, “but why didn’t you come last year? Why’d you visit your brother instead?”

“My arm was broken,” Blaine finally answered, after a few beats of staring up into the dark night sky. It was as if just he and Kurt existed in this moment, even though hundreds of feet away their parents were nestled inside. “I – my parents thought it would be useless to come when I couldn’t even do anything, cast and all.”

“Oh. Were you in a car accident or something?” Kurt asked, but from his tone, they both knew he wasn’t. It was nice Kurt was giving him an out anyways.

“No, I … I got beat up by some kids at school. It’s why I’m at Dalton now.” Blaine glanced over at Kurt, who looked vaguely sickened, like he couldn’t understand why someone would _beat Blaine up_ , and Blaine knew he had to tell Kurt right then. “I got beat up because I went to a dance with one of my friends, and some guys didn’t like that … well, I guess because my friend was a guy.”

“Does that mean …” Kurt murmured, not looking him directly anymore.

“Yeah, I’m gay, Kurt.” A pause of silence followed that felt like an eternity. Kurt really wasn’t looking at him now. Blaine sighed. “I really hope I didn’t screw things up between us, Kurt. I still – I still hope we can be friends.” _So much for more than friends_ , Blaine thought half-heartedly.

Kurt sat straight up and stared at Blaine. “Blaine, no, that’s not it at _all_ \- I’m – I’m gay too.” He gave Blaine a small smile and Blaine was embarrassed how quick the butterflies in his stomach started up and how fast they were fluttering. Kurt reached out for Blaine’s hand, interlacing them together next to the flickering lantern. Kurt’s hand was warm and firm and _sure_. “It’s just – I mean, I get a lot of shit at school, _a lot_ , but I don’t think any of those idiots would actually try to hurt me. Well, not anymore, at least.” Blaine watched as Kurt shook his head, a story for another time, perhaps. “That’s awful, Blaine.”

“It was a long time ago,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hand and pulling it away – not because he wanted to, but if he didn’t, he’d want to keep his hand in Kurt’s all night, possibly _forever_ , and the last thing he wanted was to come on too strong. “Thanks for listening, though.” As wonderful as Cooper had been last summer, Blaine couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like, telling Kurt a year ago just months after it had all happened.

“Always,” Kurt said with another smile before changing the subject to something a bit more lighthearted. 

 

One would think knowing that Blaine was actually gay would make this whole hormone-ridden teenage bullshit easier.

The problem with it, however, was the possibility of what could be. There was palatable tension between them constantly it seemed, but Kurt never knew if he was the only one picking up on it. He figured he was, because from experience, sometimes Blaine’s mind raced so far ahead, it was hard for him to see what was right in front of him.

Over the next week, Kurt would catch Blaine staring at him from time to time, but he would just smile and act like nothing was wrong – he wouldn’t blush and avert his gaze like Kurt felt compelled to do each time he was caught. He couldn’t help it. Blaine was walking around all taut and wet and shirtless and _distracting_ all the time. One day when Blaine pulled himself out of the lake, his swim trunks were slung low past his hipbones and Kurt was so hard, he had to excuse himself to the restroom to take care of things. 

The cabins that flanked the lake were split into clusters – there was only one cabin aside from the Anderson’s and the Hummel’s in their cluster, owned by a little old couple who passed away a few years back. The cabin was still empty, which meant aside from Kurt, Blaine, and their parents, no one was around for miles. 

While all five of them loved the idea of being at the lake, Blaine was the only one who truly enjoyed its use. Even as a kid, Blaine took to the lake like a fish to water, Kurt watching from the docks, joining him only once out of every five or six swims. This summer, however, Kurt seemed self-conscious for some reason (probably due to the fact that Blaine looked spectacular shirtless) and he hadn’t joined Blaine once. Kurt continued to head out to the docks with Blaine anyways, while their parents busied themselves in the cabins (Burt and Mr. Anderson read a lot, Mrs. Anderson had taken up knitting). He usually brought a magazine or two, he and Blaine still exchanging anecdotes from their time apart as he read. That Friday, it appeared Blaine had had enough.

Blaine swam over to the docks while Kurt paged through the latest Vogue. “We’ve been here almost two weeks, and you haven’t come swimming with me once,” he accused, reaching his arms out for Kurt’s legs dangling over the side. 

“Don’t you _dare_ , Blaine Anderson,” Kurt replied, jerking his legs away from Blaine’s wet arms. He was wearing shorts and a thin, long-sleeved tee (black with asymmetrical buttons – one of his favorites) and he was barefoot, but still, if Blaine wanted him to go swimming, he would bite the bullet and make use of his swim trunks. Blaine grabbed for his feet again and Kurt squealed, attempting to stand up but losing his footing instead, tumbling straight into the lake, Vogue in hand.

When he came up for air, Blaine was _laughing_ at him, full no-stop cackling. “I hate you,” Kurt sputtered, shaking the water from his face and swimming back towards the docks.

“You love me and you know it!” Blaine proclaimed, still grinning, and yeah, Kurt wasn’t touching that with a ten foot pole. He hoisted himself onto the dock and shivered – how was the lake still so cold when it was the end of June? He tried to wring the water from his clothes and finally gave up, retreating to his cabin without a single word to Blaine and the Vogue floating beside him.

 

Blaine appeared on Kurt’s doorstep after dinner, brandishing a brand new Vogue and a bag of marshmallows, another bag filled with supplies thrown over his shoulder.

“Since when does the convenience store in town sell Vogue?” Kurt drawled as a greeting, but the corners of his mouth were turning up slightly, so Blaine figured he couldn’t be too mad. Blaine thought he knew Kurt well enough to not harbor a grudge towards him for long, but Blaine figured an apology wouldn't hurt.

“It was the only copy,” Blaine said proudly, passing it to him. “My parents wouldn’t let me take the car, so I rode my bike. I hadn’t ridden it in years. Sorry for making you fall in the lake,” he said, wincing a little as the words left his mouth.

“Well, apology accepted,” Kurt finally replied, setting the Vogue down on the table inside the door and calling to his dad that he was going out. “You need me to grab anything?” he asked, motioning to the marshmallows.

Blaine shook his head as he started down the porch steps. “I’ve got it all taken care of!” They headed to their usual campfire spot and Blaine gathered wood as Kurt got a bucket of water from the lake and laid out the blanket. As Blaine struck the match for the kindling, the memory of their first campfire without adult supervision flashed in his mind. “Try not to light yourself on fire this time, alright?” he said with a wink as Kurt returned with the water. 

“That was _seven years ago_ , Blaine,” Kurt scoffed, settling down on the blanket – still a decent distance away, perhaps he was actually taking Blaine seriously. When they were ten, Kurt accidentally got a little too close to the flames and the hem of his shirt caught on fire. Blaine had doused him with water before he burned his skin, and they snuck back into their houses without even telling their parents for fear of having their new privilege taken away. “I still had that shirt when we moved last year,” Kurt mused as he prepared two sticks for the marshmallows. “Shoved in the back of my closet, even though it was destroyed.” 

Blaine was amazed he’d kept it all these years, but said nothing, climbing onto the blanket with him. He saw Kurt shiver slightly out of the corner of his eye even though he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans. “You’re cold,” he commented as he popped open the bag of marshmallows, and it was cooler than he expected. 

“I should have known when the human heater showed up wearing a jacket,” Kurt teased lightly, handing him a stick. Blaine took it and looked down at his own lightweight jacket – he was only wearing a Dalton tee underneath, but he’d be fine.

“Here,” Blaine said, offering it to him after he’d shrugged it off. Kurt tried to protest and Blaine just shook his head. Blaine watched as Kurt put it on – it was sized for someone of Blaine’s stature and Blaine’s breath hitched at the sight of his jacket pulling against Kurt’s shoulders. He’d just about died earlier when Kurt got out of the lake, his thin tee dripping wet and leaving nothing to the imagination. He’d tried to lie to himself, saying that he just wanted Kurt to come swimming for fun, but after that he couldn’t deny it anymore – he would get Kurt into a bathing suit this summer if it was the last thing he did.

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt on the blanket - for _warmth_ (mostly) - close enough so that their thighs were touching. Kurt smiled at the gesture and passed Blaine his own stick. "Give me some sugar, Anderson."

Blaine grinned back and stuck two marshmallows on the twig. Was Kurt flirting with him? That definitely sounded flirty. Blaine tried to think of a witty comeback, but finally decided _you can have all the sugar you want from me, Hummel_ was not the vibe he was going for. He wordlessly passed Kurt his marshmallows and loaded his own before sticking them over the blaze. They watched the fire crackle under the marshmallows for what felt like an eternity, and Blaine had to say something, anything to fill the silence. He turned his twig in his hand, and cursed under his breath when he saw he'd already charred one side of them. 

Kurt laughed at the expression on his face. "I don't know why you're so shocked, Blaine - you always put your first ones too close to the flame." Kurt rolled his own marshmallows, which were a perfect lightly toasted brown. 

Blaine frowned, blowing on his to cool them enough to eat. He finally popped one in his mouth, which was fantastic, but yeah - burnt. "You should give me one of your perfect ones," Blaine complained as he ate his second.

Kurt finished swallowing before turning to Blaine, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "If you want it, you better come and get it," he said, holding his stick over his head, as far away from Blaine as he possibly could.

Oh, it was _on_. Blaine pounced on Kurt, practically knocking him to the ground and wrestling with him for the marshmallow. Kurt squirmed underneath him, trying to get away, chuckling at the look of determination on Blaine's face. Blaine shifted on his knees to grasp at Kurt's wrist, and in the process, his calf brushed against Kurt's thighs and then higher and - was that Kurt's ... it _was_ , and he wasn't hard, but he was in that in between stage where he was definitely showing interest _and was that all because of Blaine?_ Blaine could see the moment in Kurt's face when he realized that _Blaine realized_ and he was about two seconds away from freaking out - so Blaine decided this was his moment. Go big or go home.

Blaine moved forward, feeling Kurt breathe in sharply just before their lips touched. Blaine leaned into the kiss, tasting the sweet and smoky residue of the marshmallow on Kurt's lips, trying not to groan as Kurt's fingers tightened his grip around Blaine's bicep where he had been pushing Blaine away just seconds before. Instead, it was keeping him close, warm, firm, almost inviting. 

The cackling of the fire and the wind whipping through the trees and all of the other sounds that surrounded them seemed to fade away. All Blaine could hear was the familiar _thump thump_ of his heart - it seemed as if his heart had leapt into his head, because the sound grew so intense. Kurt finally pulled back to take a breath, and Blaine could tell he was trying not to laugh at how Blaine had instinctively leaned further, following Kurt's lips. "Sorry," he said, bowing his head and laughing bashfully at himself.

"No you're not," Kurt whispered, _smirking_ at him. "How long have you wanted to do that?" he asked, his voice a little breathless, a little broken, and Blaine couldn't believe _he_ was the cause of that. 

"Way longer than two weeks," Blaine admitted, and it was Kurt's turn to look bashful, turning his head a bit as if he couldn't believe Blaine's words. Blaine noticed the discarded marshmallow dropped above Kurt's shoulder, now covered in dirt and leaves - and it was definitely worth the sacrifice. 

Kurt shifted underneath him and Blaine’s focus returned to Kurt’s face. The bashful look was gone, replaced with something darker swimming just underneath the surface. "I hope after all that time it didn't disappoint," Kurt whispered, fisting his hands in Blaine's shirt and crashing their lips together again, opening his mouth for Blaine, which was warm and wet and _wonderful_. Their tongues moved against each other, exploring and searching and when Kurt sucked slightly on Blaine's, he couldn't help but groan into Kurt's mouth. Kurt rewarded him by repeating the action, this time a little more forcefully, and Blaine fought the urge to groan again. Kurt finally pulled back again, looking _happy_ , so happy, and almost a little haughty.

"What?" Blaine asked, cocking his head and knowing he was looking pretty happy himself. 

"If we weren't both so stupid, we could have done that a week and a half ago and saved us both some frustration," he replied. His voice was practically giddy with the excitement of everything that had happened in the past few minutes.

"I could try to make that up to you," Blaine said, and the words were barely out of his mouth before Kurt was yanking Blaine down next to him on the blanket, and the next thing Blaine knew was that he lost track of time and space, because the only thing that mattered was Kurt's mouth against his. When they walked back to the cabins much, much later, Blaine felt lucky they hadn't set anything on fire this time.

 

Over the weekend, it was as if their parents could sense that something had changed between them - they were ever present. Saturday, Burt had to go into town for a grocery store run, and he knew Kurt would never, ever allow him to restock the pantry without him. Blaine had tagged along, and then the three of them cooked dinner together and invited Blaine's parents. Sunday, Mr. Anderson had a sudden urge to take their small boat out for a spin, and the three of them spent the whole day out on the lake.

By Monday, Kurt was about to plead insanity, surviving on only a few brief, stolen kisses between him and Blaine since Friday night. When Mrs. Anderson offered to take the boys into town for lunch, they had reluctantly agreed. When she ran inside the cabin to grab her purse, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, I have a plan for tomorrow."

Blaine texted him late that night, after he was already in bed. _Picnic tomorrow. Wear your swimsuit and bring your almond chicken salad._

Kurt was amazed he hadn't thought of it sooner. He and Blaine had been on picnics summer after summer, and there was one secluded place about two miles north that was their secret spot. They'd never, ever seen anyone there, and it was a bit closed off from the rest of the lake. _You're a genius_ , Kurt texted back before drifting off to sleep. 

Since it was something they'd done in the past, Burt wasn't suspicious one bit - but Kurt had left him half the chicken salad just in case. Kurt met Blaine outside a little after ten, and once they were far enough away from the cabins, Blaine reached for Kurt's hand to still him, leaning in to kiss Kurt quick and messy and a little desperate. "Sorry," he said at the sight of Kurt's quirked eyebrow when they parted (not that he minded _one bit_ ). "I've wanted to do that since Saturday." 

“Have you, now?” Kurt asked as he started walking, not letting go of Blaine’s hand. He was shocked at how cool and calm his voice came out – his heart was beating at rapid speed, making him feel anything but. 

Blaine tripped over his words as he tried to formulate an answer and a laugh escaped from Kurt’s lips. Flustered was kind of an adorable look on Blaine. “Hey,” he protested, finally finding his voice. 

“It’s a good thing you’re cute,” Kurt teased, pausing to give Blaine a quick kiss, partially to make him feel better, but mostly just because he could. 

“I came here a lot last summer,” Kurt mentioned when they finally reached their destination. Blaine set to work laying out their blanket, taking the cooler from Kurt and sitting down to organize everything. 

“I wish I was here for it,” Blaine said a little wistfully, and Kurt wasn’t having any of that. He sat down on the blanket next to Blaine and nudged his shoulder with his own.

“I know,” he replied simply, locking eyes with Blaine for a moment. Blaine finally smiled and Kurt continued. “So, should we swim before we eat? So no one gets sick on my watch?”

“Old wives’ tale,” Blaine teased, sticking his tongue out at Kurt (and he _really_ had to stop that) and pulling off his tee shirt. He was already wearing his swim trunks, so he was ready to go after shedding his flip flops. Kurt tried not to stare, even though it was probably kosher now that they were … whatever they were, friends turned makeout buddies for the summer.

Kurt’s preparations for swimming were a bit more complex, due to the layers he’d worn. He unbuttoned his shorts, folding them neatly and laying them on his shoes. He could see Blaine watching him out of the corner of his eye and tried not to let it get to him. He thought he looked decent in the swim trunks he found with Mercedes and Rachel a few weeks back – plain matte black, and not as baggy or long as the board shorts Blaine tended to wear, but not fitted either. He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, folding it as well, and before he could turn back around, he heard the harsh whisper of _oh my god_ come from Blaine’s general direction. 

Kurt quickly looked down at himself to make sure he hadn’t done something stupid, but when he finally glanced at Blaine’s face, he realized that Blaine was staring at him like he was the only glass of water in the desert. _Oh._

“I changed my mind,” Blaine said, clutching at Kurt’s hands and dragging him down on the blanket. Kurt stared at him curiously – changed his mind about what? “I don’t want to go swimming yet, there’s something I want to do first,” he clarified. Kurt settled on his knees across from Blaine, who was still gripping his hands and _staring_ \- which should have made Kurt feel nervous since the look on Blaine’s face wasn’t the same look he always used for Kurt. Friendly, affectionate, maybe smitten – that was how Kurt would describe the way Blaine looked at him over the past few weeks, but _this_ \- this was pure desire and want and almost a bit possessive, and most surprising of all: Kurt was _turned on_ by it. 

“Sorry,” Blaine said after realizing he’d been wordlessly staring for quite a while. “It’s just – you’re perfect, Kurt.”

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes or laugh or use any number of his many coping mechanisms for dealing with people – because this was _Blaine_. “No one’s perfect, Blaine,” he mumbled, feeling himself blush at Blaine’s praise. He knew if someone asked him if Blaine was perfect, he’d be hard pressed to disagree, but still. He let out a shaky breath and pushed his hair back off his face. “It’s okay, you’ve been running around here shirtless for practically the whole two weeks you’ve been here, and I’ve had plenty of time to work out my frustrations with your perfection in private.” After he said it, he realized how his words came out – he hadn’t meant he’d been jerking off, even though _he totally had_ which just made things worse, and it was Blaine’s turn to look utterly turned on by this turn of events. “That’s not – I mean –“ he stammered, trying to explain but Blaine cut him off.

“Did you really?” he asked, eyes wide with amazement, and what was it about Blaine that made Kurt want to tell him everything?

“Just because it happened, Blaine, doesn’t mean I want to talk about it,” Kurt huffed, feeling his cheeks heat up even more, and that was a good compromise, right?

“Oh,” Blaine quickly replied, almost nervous that he’d made Kurt uncomfortable. “I didn’t mean – that’s just _really hot_ Kurt, I was just – I wish you’d tell me what you thought about, was all.”

Kurt drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could do this – this was _Blaine_ , his best friend, of all things. His incredibly hot best friend that he might be just a little bit in love with and at the very least was wonderful to make out with. “I don’t think I can tell you,” Kurt said quietly, and he almost felt a little bad at the way Blaine’s face fell with disappointment. “I could show you, though, if that’s okay.”

“That’s definitely okay,” Blaine said, his voice trailing high at the tail end of his sentence. Kurt crawled further across the blanket, mirroring Blaine’s cross-legged position and leaned forward, placing a hand on Blaine’s shoulder. Kurt had a momentary bout of panic – he _really_ had no idea what he was doing. _Just shut up and kiss him_ , he told himself and _that_ he knew how to do. 

So, he did. Light and feather-soft at first, until Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s neck and pulled him even closer still. They’d done this before just a few days ago, but that was next to the glow of a campfire with too many layers – this was harsh sunlight and bare skin and thin swim trunks, which felt entirely different. Kurt let his hands wander as they kissed – down Blaine’s arms and back, outlining each hard muscle he’d admired over the past few weeks. Blaine would make a noise whenever he hit a particularly sensitive spot, a little whine or gasp that Kurt swallowed down with his kisses, and Kurt tried to commit them to memory, because he had the sudden urge to replace his fingers with his mouth.

“Can I …” Kurt started when he just couldn’t wait a moment longer, but he stopped, unsure how to ask. 

“What, Kurt? Anything,” Blaine said quickly, resting a hand on Kurt’s knee where it was brushing up against his own and squeezing. 

Kurt sucked in a deep breath. “I want to kiss you places other than your lips,” he said, feeling bashful all the sudden. “Is – is that okay?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Blaine answered quickly, nodding his head vigorously, and Blaine’s enthusiasm squashed any nerves Kurt had left – it was kind of adorable. “Like where?” Blaine whispered, watching carefully as Kurt prepared to make his move.

“Like here.” Kurt lightly pressed a fingertip to Blaine’s collarbone, right between his neck and shoulder, gently pressing his lips to the spot after. Blaine’s skin was warm from the sun smelled like artificial coconut from his sunscreen, coconut mixed pure _boy_ , and when did Kurt get so lucky? “And here,” he continued, moving his lips to his Adam’s apple, “and here,” up to a freckle on his neck, “and here,” the very tip of his chin. Eventually, Kurt stopped asking, Blaine’s harsh breathing egging him on, and before he knew it, he was inexplicably in Blaine’s lap, mouthing down his chest as Blaine’s arms wrapped around his waist. 

Kurt felt brave enough to softly lick over Blaine’s left nipple, and Blaine’s hips jerked so quickly off the blanket, they almost threw Kurt from his position. “Kurt,” Blaine whined as he removed his mouth from Blaine’s skin, but it was back on him almost instantly after pushing him backwards until he was leaning on his arms for a more stable position. He repositioned his legs until he was straddling Blaine, and when he leaned down to pay attention to Blaine’s nipple once more, they shifted, and Kurt could feel Blaine hard against his thigh. _I did that_ , he thought, a little awestruck. He shifted again, so their hips slotted just right, and they both stilled as their cocks brushed. 

Kurt picked up his head from where it was close to resting against Blaine’s chest, and Blaine was just as wide-eyed and amazed as he was. Blaine moved his hands down to Kurt’s hips, holding him steady as his own rolled up against him and – _oh, god_. “Fuck,” Blaine swore under his breath, and in all the years he’d known Blaine, Kurt had never heard him swear – not even when he fell out of one of the trees in front of the cabins when they were twelve and Kurt was convinced Blaine had broken his back (in reality, the wind had just been knocked out of him). It was foreign to Kurt, which made it so much hotter. Just another thing he was sharing with Blaine that no one else knew.

Kurt hesitantly moved against Blaine, grinding down against him, and a moan escaped his lips at the sensation. He had never been so turned on in his life, and he had a fleeting thought of stopping to talk about everything, but everything felt _so good_ , and Blaine’s hands were around his neck guiding him down again so their lips could meet. They rocked together for a few brief moments, their kisses becoming more and more erratic, and finally, Blaine gripped at Kurt’s arm hard and stopped moving. “Everything okay?” Kurt asked, suddenly worried that he’d done something wrong.

“Yeah - _yes_ ,” Blaine blurted out, clutching at Kurt’s arm even harder. “It’s just – maybe we should cool down?”

Kurt blinked momentarily, processing his words. “Yeah, of course,” he replied, grinning a little to let Blaine know it he was okay as he climbed out of Blaine’s lap and laid down next to him on the blanket. This was all so new for them and they had _all summer_ \- they didn’t need to do everything right this second.

“Thanks,” Blaine murmured after a few moments of them basking in the sun as they tried to get their breathing under control. Blaine turned to face Kurt, brushing his hair out of his face, running his thumb down Kurt’s cheek before kissing him just once, soft and chaste. 

“Thank _you_ ,” Kurt whispered back, no longer wound up so tight he could barely think without the possibility of pushing himself over the edge. The sun was warm on his skin and he felt sated and content, like he could lay there all day with Blaine right beside him. Blaine had other plans, it seemed.

“Still want to go for a swim?” Blaine asked and Kurt burst out laughing.

At Blaine’s questioning expression, he said, “I think this is the first time I’ve ever been thankful for the lake water being so chilly.” Blaine laughed along with him before getting up and running into the water, Kurt chasing after him. Only Blaine Anderson would get Kurt to rush into freezing water with him and it finally occurred to him – he would follow Blaine _anywhere_.

 

Over the next few days, Blaine was in a constant state of joy. His days were spent with Kurt, doing all of the things they’d normally do, but with the addition of heated make out sessions followed by brief periods of cooling off. It was hard to keep their hands to each other when they were alone, and Blaine knew it probably wouldn’t be long before they were caught. 

They’d intended to tell their parents, but then something shocking occurred to them – what if their parents suddenly started watching their every move? It had taken years and years of earning their parents’ trust to go off on their own every day, and while they hadn’t always been perfect (setting themselves on fire and falling out of trees were the least of their mischief), they’d always had an unspoken rule about limiting oversharing with their parents and therefore, avoiding subsequent freak outs.

So, this was no exception.

It proved useful that Friday, when Blaine stumbled out of his room, still a bit bleary from sleep, to his mom sitting at their round wooden kitchen table, her face drawn. “Everything okay?” he asked as he went about pouring his cereal. 

“Your Aunt Maggie died,” she said simply. “We have to go to Connecticut for a few days.” Blaine’s Aunt Maggie was really his mother’s aunt, and she’d always been a little off the whole time Blaine was alive. Cooper was old enough to have fond memories of her when she was younger, but Blaine hadn’t had the pleasure. 

Blaine stopped making his breakfast and walked over to his mother, hugging her tightly. She’d been close to Aunt Maggie. “I’m sorry, Mom.”

“It’s okay, honey, she was old,” she said, kissing his forehead, and Blaine could tell she’d been crying earlier. “Cooper is going to meet us there, but I was thinking – you didn’t know Maggie all that well, and you’re seventeen, you’re practically a grown up, I’m still not quite sure when that happened.” She cupped his face with her hand for a moment, looking at him as if he’d gone to bed a ten year old and magically woke up seventeen. “You’ve just been so happy the whole time we’ve been here.” 

Blaine tried to keep his cool at that comment, not wanting to give away the source of his newfound happiness. “Of course I have, Mom, you know I love it here.” Blaine waited for her to continue, because he wasn’t following her line of thinking. It was far too early and he needed some coffee in him.

She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and spoke. “I know Finn and his mom get here today, and you’ve been excited to meet them. We leave you at home alone all the time, what’s the difference here? Mr. Hummel will keep an eye out for you, and you’ve never gotten into any trouble out here, Blaine.”

Blaine couldn’t believe his ears. His parents were letting him stay. _His parents were letting him stay alone in the empty cabin._

Blaine’s face must have said it all, because his mother started to chuckle. “Just don’t do anything too stupid, okay? We’ll be back Wednesday night.”

His parents’ flight left out of Cincinnati that afternoon, and they’d already packed while Blaine slept. Blaine quickly showered and dressed before helping them load up his mother’s SUV. They’d already talked to Kurt’s father in the meantime, and he must have relayed the message to Kurt. Kurt appeared carside as Blaine was loading the trunk, offering his parents condolences. “Keep an eye on Blaine, okay Kurt? You were always the more rational one.” 

Blaine shot them both a look – he was _plenty rational_ – and they both laughed at him, Kurt even adding in a wink for good measure. “We’ll take good care of him, Mrs. Anderson.”

Blaine hugged his parents one last time and he and Kurt waved from the driveway as they drove off. “I can be rational,” Blaine said once he couldn’t see the taillights of the SUV anymore.

Kurt clucked his tongue and turned towards him. “I was hoping maybe you’d show me the irrational side of you later, but if you insist.” Kurt smirked at him, and headed towards his own cabin. 

The rest of the day was kind of a blur, and Blaine was so thrilled his parents let him stay. He helped Burt and Kurt clean up the cabin a bit for Carole and Finn’s arrival, Kurt telling Blaine stories of the pair to help him get to know them before they’d even arrived. Kurt had talked about them quite a bit their first week back, when they were getting reacquainted – and it still amazed Blaine that in the two years since he’d seen Kurt, his family had doubled in size. 

Carole and Finn were warm and comforting towards him once they arrived, and it was almost as if _he_ was part of this little family, at least for the next few days. The chatter between the five of them was constant, Kurt and Blaine showing Carole and Finn around, throwing in stories of their own, and Burt suggested they all go into town for a food restock and supper at the diner. They ended the night with a campfire, Blaine teaching Finn how to prepare a twig for marshmallows, and the whole time, Blaine had to actively try to keep his mind out of the gutter, seeing as the last time they’d done this, he was more interested in Kurt’s lips than the actual fire.

They finally put out the fire around eleven, everyone weary from the day’s excitement. Kurt announced he was walking Blaine back to his cabin, and they’d shared a passionate goodnight kiss before Kurt decided he should head back. 

Blaine’s mom was right, he’d been left at home alone plenty of times, but being alone in the cabin was somehow different. He went about his nightly routine, collapsing into bed and tossing and turning until after midnight. He finally gave up and went for his phone, checking to see if he had any messages. He sent a quick text to Kurt, even though he was sure he was already asleep. _can’t sleep._

To his surprise, Kurt texted right back. _me either. I know I should be tired after everything today, but I’m not._ Before Blaine could formulate a response, another one came. _is it weird being there alone?_

_yeah_ , Blaine texted back. _I mean, I’m not scared or anything, even though it’s a creeky old cabin, but it’s weird._

_oh darn. I was going to offer to come keep you company if you were scared, but since you aren’t. ;)_

Blaine could feel his heartbeat speeding up. He knew it was inevitable that Kurt would come over at some point before his parents got back, but he had no idea it would happen so soon. _I could be scared_ , he replied. _though aren’t the kids sneaking around making out always the first to go in horror movies?_

_wanna tempt fate anyways?_

_I’ll be at the front door_

Blaine bolted out of bed, half wondering if he should throw on a tee shirt – he normally slept in just his underwear since the cabin AC was put in most of them as an afterthought and kind of spotty – but he figured his boxers weren’t all that more revealing than his swim trunks.

Or maybe he just didn’t care.

Blaine made sure not to turn on any lights, because they’d stand out against the pure blackness of the woods surrounding them and he didn’t want to wake up Burt or Carole and have them wondering, worrying. He peeked out the front door, finally seeing Kurt bounding towards him, the steady beam of the flashlight the only thing alerting Blaine to his movements. “Hey,” Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt in through the front door of the cabin. Kurt was only wearing a thin, short sleeved undershirt and boxers himself. 

“Hi,” Kurt responded, a silly grin plastered across his face as he shut the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes and left them by the front door, following Blaine down the hallway to his room. “I don’t know how much sleeping we’ll get done if I’m here,” he said as they flopped down onto the bed, and Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt up towards the pillows with him.

“I’m okay with that,” Blaine breathed out, climbing over Kurt, who was lying flat against the pillows, and leaning down to kiss him, open mouthed and tongue searching. Kurt whined at the intensity of it – they usually didn’t start out fast and frantic, but it was if a fire had been lit inside of him, slowly burning since the campfire earlier, and starting to grow out of control as the result of Kurt’s texts. Blaine _wanted_ , he’d never wanted anything so bad before in his life – Kurt writhing underneath him from his touch (or over him, Blaine wasn’t picky), hard bodies rocking together with only each other’s pleasure in mind. 

He’d thought about things like this before, sure, but without any experience, they were all sort of abstract visions in his mind, but now he _knew_ – he knew what it felt like to kiss Kurt, have the touch of Kurt hard against him, taste Kurt’s salty skin under his tongue – and he didn’t want to stop this time. He wanted to see what Kurt looked like when he came – in his _bed_ , no less – under the steady wash of moonlight streaming in through the window.

Blaine let his mouth stray from Kurt’s, kissing up his jaw and sucking lightly on his earlobe (the other day, Blaine realized that little movement drove Kurt _crazy_ ), and Kurt’s hips lifted off the bed towards Blaine to search for friction. “Blaine, _Blaine_ ,” Kurt panted as he kissed up the shell of Kurt’s ear, his body just far enough away that Kurt couldn’t get any of the friction he was searching for. Blaine hated to tease, but he also loved seeing Kurt like this. Blaine’s perfect, dignified Kurt falling apart at his every touch. “Blaine, _please_ ,” Kurt whined, his nails digging into Blaine’s skin where he was gripping Blaine’s arms.

“Tell me what you want, Kurt,” Blaine whispered in his ear, and Kurt shivered underneath him at his words. 

“Please touch me,” Kurt begged, his hips bucking again, frantic and urgent, and even when their make out sessions had gotten heated, Blaine had _never_ seen Kurt like this, utterly debauched. 

Blaine trailed a hand down Kurt’s side – they hadn’t even waited to toss his shirt, but Blaine couldn’t feel too awful about that, because he was about to touch Kurt’s dick, _priorities_ – and then further down, resting at Kurt’s hip to steady him. He heard Kurt suck in a fortifying breath, and then Blaine moved his hand from Kurt’s hip to cup him through his boxers. Kurt let out the breath he was holding when Blaine did, arching his back against him. “Okay?” Blaine asked, even though he hadn’t even done anything yet. 

Kurt nodded, still gripping the arm that was keeping Blaine propped up, and Blaine removed his other hand momentarily to pull down Kurt’s boxers, watching in awe as Kurt’s cock bobbed back towards his stomach once the boxers were down around Kurt’s thighs. It was dark, but Blaine could make out lines and shadows in the moonlight, and there was no question about it – Kurt was simply stunning. 

He wrapped his hand around Kurt’s cock, feeling the weight of it in his hand and moving slowly down the length. He kept his grip loose at first, getting used to everything seeming backwards, torn between watching what his hand was doing and Kurt’s blissed expression, the rise and fall of his chest. It was too dark to have much of a view regardless, so he fed off Kurt’s movements, increasing pressure and speed when Kurt began shakily thrusting through Blaine’s fist. Blaine knew this would be better with lube, but it was all the way in his bathroom since his bedroom was missing a nightstand, and he couldn’t wait that long (he was pretty sure Kurt couldn’t either).

Blaine quickly brought his palm to his mouth and licked, figuring it was better than nothing, especially when he flattened his palm against the head of Kurt’s cock, rubbing the little bit of precome down his length. Kurt groaned, staring at Blaine the whole time and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _why are you so damn hot?_ followed by _kiss me_ , which Blaine obliged, leaning forward to kiss him while his hand continued to fist at Kurt’s cock. Their kisses were sloppy and off center because of the rapid movement, but Blaine could hear Kurt’s breath becoming more and more erratic, so he must have been close. 

“Blaine,” Kurt cried out brokenly, his nails making half-moons in Blaine’s skin where he was still grasping at Blaine’s free arm, and Blaine could feel it in his grip, how close he was, how much he wanted to let go.

“Come on Kurt, I’m right here, please,” Blaine rambled, his eyes trained on Kurt as he threw his head back and tensed under Blaine’s hand. Blaine pumped him through his orgasm the way he liked himself, feeling Kurt’s cock pulse and the wet-sticky-hot between them, but not being able to tear his eyes away from Kurt’s face. 

“Okay, okay,” Kurt finally said with a shaky laugh, pulling away from Blaine, and Blaine apologized, a bit shy when he realized Kurt had gotten to the point of oversensitivity. Kurt let out a blissful sigh and Blaine wiped his hands on the sheets before leaning down to kiss Kurt once more. Kurt hummed against Blaine’s lips before whispering, “Can I touch you now?”

“Yeah,” Blaine exhaled, letting Kurt push him down against the pillows and reverse their position. “I’m not – that was really hot, Kurt, I’m probably going to come the second you touch me.”

“I won’t hold it against you,” Kurt replied, tugging down Blaine’s boxers. “If you came first, I’m sure I’d feel the same way.”

Blaine was right, lasting long wasn’t possible thanks to Kurt’s tongue in his mouth and the quick movements of Kurt’s hand, and by the fifth stroke, Blaine was coming hard and fast with Kurt’s name on his lips. Funny how after that, with Kurt beside him still, Blaine had no trouble drifting off to sleep.

 

Kurt woke up late on Tuesday, his bedside clock showing after ten when he finally glanced at it. He fell back against the pillows, trying to wake himself up while simultaneously trying to figure out why he’d slept so late and then it hit him – it was raining. Kurt shut his eyes once more and grinned, breathing in deeply. He knew most people thought he was crazy, but rainy days at the lake were some of Kurt’s favorite. The soft pitter-patter of the rain outside made everything cozy, and the scent of the rainwater rising off the lake was one Kurt wished he could bottle. 

As he relaxed in his bed, breathing in the outside air from his cracked window, he realized something else – a rainy day also gave him an excuse to head over to Blaine’s, curl up, and watch movies.

Alone.

He and Blaine had it all sorted before Kurt even left his room. Kurt showered and dressed, grabbing breakfast in the kitchen where Finn was already seated at the table, Carole making pancakes. After they exchanged good mornings and Kurt sat down to a stack of his own pancakes, he announced he was going over to Blaine’s to watch movies for the day. It was a perfectly good excuse – thanks to the getting away nature the lake provided, each cabin only had one TV set and he and Finn rarely shared movie tastes. “You’re more than welcome to come, Finn, but I won’t take it personally if you want to stay here and watch baseball or whatever you guys want with Dad,” Kurt said, waving the stack of DVDs in Finn’s direction.

Finn took one look at the musical titles and his eyes grew wide. “Dude, is that alright? Rachel’s made me watch each of those like, ten times each. Blaine won’t be mad I’m ditching you guys, right?”

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. He had a feeling Blaine wouldn’t mind at all. “I’m sure he’ll understand, Finn. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything.” It was kind of adorable that Finn was worried about what Blaine would think.

Kurt put on his rain boots and grabbed an umbrella from the stand on the way out, trying to get to Blaine’s house as dry as possible. He left his boots and umbrella outside on the porch, dropping the DVDs on the entry table when he saw Blaine in the hallway. Blaine didn’t waste any time confirming that forgetting the DVDs was an excellent idea. “Your clothes got wet on the way over,” Blaine murmured in Kurt’s ear as his fingers set to work unbuttoning his shirt. “We should get you out of them so I can warm you up. I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

Kurt’s eyes grew wide, but he played along, letting Blaine undress him as they made their way to his room, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake like characters in one of the stupid romantic comedies Mercedes always made Kurt watch. Kurt followed suit with Blaine’s clothes and by the time they made it to Blaine’s room, they were both down to just their underwear.

Kurt had snuck over to Blaine’s almost every night since his parents had been gone. It had been wonderful - but it also had been dark and rushed, the thrill of possibly getting caught hanging in the air (even though, Kurt knew chances were actually fairly slim that his dad or Carole would wake up and notice him missing). They had hours ahead of them at their disposal for a change, and once Blaine’s parents returned the next day, who knew when they’d have the luxury again?

“What are you thinking about?” Blaine asked as he guided Kurt to the bed, Blaine’s face schooled to that blank one he sometimes used, the one where he was secretly worrying and trying not to let it show.

Kurt didn’t realize he’d been that obvious.

“Nothing!” Kurt quickly said, not wanting Blaine to think – well, any of the awful things that sprung to his mind, the ones he pushed quickly away. “I was just – I told my dad we’d be back at dinner, which means we have plenty of time. It’ll just be nice not to rush.”

“Mmm,” Blaine said, relaxing a bit and mouthing at Kurt’s neck as they settled across from each other on the bed. “That will be nice.”

“It’s also nice to be able to see you for once,” Kurt added, letting out a shaky laugh just as Blaine’s mouth trailed up to the sensitive spot behind his ear. It wasn’t exactly ideal, but the light coming through the window was significantly brighter than what they were used to at night with the moon, even though it was pouring rain outside. 

Blaine’s lips stilled and he squeezed his hands on either side of Kurt’s chest. “Wait right here, I have an idea.” His feet hit the hardwood floor with a thump and he raced out the door, leaving Kurt bewildered on the bed.

Kurt rolled so he was on his back and propped himself up on his elbows, waiting for Blaine to reappear in the doorway. When he did, he was carrying every single citronella candle that the Andersons owned and a lighter. He set them on the small table in the corner of the bedroom that he used as a desk, dragging it over closer to the bed and lighting all of them. “Better?” he asked, crawling back in the bed and grinning.

“Perfect,” Kurt replied, because the candlelight did make things brighter, and Mrs. Anderson had enough sense to buy nicely scented ones, as opposed to ones that smelled like bug spray.

"Anything else?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt back towards him once he was resituated on the bed. His eyes were twinkling and Kurt knew if he didn't shut him up, Blaine would start suggesting other crazy requests, killing the mood.

Kurt didn't allow him the chance, pushing Blaine backwards and straddling his thighs. "Yes, actually. I – I want to make you come first."

Kurt could feel Blaine suck in a breath as he ran his palms down Blaine's chest. Blaine had this habit of not being able to keep his hands (or his mouth) to himself the instant they were alone together. Which - Kurt wasn't complaining one bit. He knew Blaine got off on getting Kurt off. He had no doubts, ever since the one day a few weeks back, when Blaine's eyes grew wide, shyly asking if Kurt really thought about him when he touched himself. This usually resulted in Kurt coming first, Blaine so wound up, he came almost the instant Kurt's hands were on him. Not that Kurt lasted incredibly longer, but today - Kurt had plans. He wanted to make sure he got to explore Blaine just as much as Blaine got to explore him.

And explore he did. Kurt made sure to hit every spot he'd discovered during their make out sessions and found a few more to add to the list (there was a spot on Blaine's rib cage that made Blaine whimper, and if Kurt wasn't so worried about hickeys since Blaine spent so much time with his shirt off, he definitely would have given it even more attention). By the time he was far enough down Blaine's torso to place a kiss just under Blaine's belly button, Blaine was begging Kurt to pull his boxers off and touch him. 

Kurt obliged, taking a moment to must look once they were discarded on the floor. Technically, he'd seen Blaine naked of course, but this was the only time it had been in daylight (or, close enough), and he really, really couldn't help himself. There were so many things Kurt wanted to say - how amazing Blaine looked, for example - but what he ended up bursting out was, "I want to use my mouth instead of my hands." He tried not to wince at how awkward it had come out, but it was true - he really, really wanted to. "I mean, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, nodding frantically and Kurt almost laughed. "So okay - but you don't have to, you know that, right?"

Kurt nodded back, not as frantic but just as enthusiastic, as he crawled up to kiss Blaine's lips "Of course. I want to, though, I really do. You look amazing, Blaine."

Kurt glided back down Blaine's body and drew in a deep breath, trying to exude a little bit of confidence, even though he had no clue what he was doing. He could do this. He wanted to do this. Just try to breathe normally and not choke, he thought to himself. Kurt placed a kiss on the very tip of Blaine's cock, and it didn't feel all that different from the rest of his skin, except maybe smoother. He sunk his mouth down a little, taking just the tip in, getting used to the weight of it on his tongue. He could hear Blaine gasp above him, and he wished he could multitask enough to keep his mouth working while he watched Blaine's face. "So good, Kurt," Blaine murmured, resting a hand on Kurt's hair as he bobbed his head a little experimentally. Kurt could feel his jaw start to ache after only a few minutes, but he almost didn't mind it, Blaine's breathy exhales egging him on. 

Kurt could feel Blaine straining so he wouldn't move his hips, but his strength finally gave out, and they stuttered forward just barely as Kurt sunk down to take him deeper for the first time. Kurt pulled back coughing as Blaine blabbered an apology. When Kurt found his voice, he shushed him. "You didn't choke me," he whispered, his voice a little harsh from his throat being open for so long. "Just - I'll stick to less ambitious moves from now on," he added with a smirk.

Blaine's cock was slick from Kurt's mouth, so he gripped a hand around the base of it, his mouth concentrating on the head (which, Blaine seemed to like just as much and there was no risk of accidental chokage). Kurt ran his tongue over Blaine's slit, where there was a bit of precome, and he couldn't help but groan at the contact. It was an odd taste, sure, something to get used to, but somehow, it was very Blaine. He picked up the pace a little, the taste on his tongue egging him on somehow, and soon Blaine was pulling at his hair, which, hey, actually felt kind of good. 

"Kurt, I'm -" Blaine started to say, and Kurt realized he was about to come. He pulled off and worked Blaine through the rest of the way with his hand and watched Blaine's eyes screw shut just before he came, Kurt's name on his lips, and Kurt wasn't sure if he'd ever get over that, the way Blaine called out his name every time, just before his orgasm hit him. 

"Alright?" Kurt asked bashfully as he wiped his hand on the sheets and crawled up towards the pillows to be next to Blaine.

Blaine somehow had it in him to roll his eyes. "That was way more than alright." He leaned over to kiss Kurt, tongue slipping in his mouth, which Kurt realized must taste a little like Blaine's dick, and he wondered halfheartedly if Blaine could tell. "Maybe I should show you myself how alright is not even in the realm of words used to describe what just happened."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at Blaine. "I certainly wouldn't stop you." The second the words were out of his mouth, Blaine had flipped them and was shimmying down Kurt's body to return the favor.

 

To say Blaine was happy when his family returned would be a lie.

Not to say it wasn’t nice. Blaine’s parents arrived back home Wednesday night, bringing his brother with them, which was always a nice surprise. The Andersons and the Hudson-Hummels spent the next few days together, eating and laughing and just spending quality time, even setting off fireworks for the 4th of July. 

Unfortunately, all of the extra bodies meant that Blaine and Kurt weren’t left alone for a single second.

“Maybe we should just tell everybody,” Blaine half-whined late one night on the phone with Kurt. “At least then I’d get to kiss you.”

“Shh, no!” Kurt hissed on his end at Blaine’s words. “Finn and Carole will be gone in a week, and things will go back to the way they were.”

They both paused for a minute, the heaviness of Kurt’s words hanging in the air even though his tone was light. What if that was the problem? What if Blaine didn’t want things to just go back to the way they were? Not next week and not at the end of the summer. _What if Kurt did?_

Blaine couldn’t get a word out, so luckily, Kurt broke the silence. “Blaine,” he said, trying for scolding but coming out more pitying. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Kurt,” Blaine replied, failing in his attempt to keep his voice even as it cracked on the tail end. Crap. “I just – you’re my best friend. I don’t want to screw this up.”

“You won’t.” Kurt’s words rushed out of his mouth, as if he couldn’t console Blaine fast enough. “I know you won’t. Neither of us will.” Kurt laughed nervously before adding, “God, we went about this a little backwards, didn’t we?” 

“See why I’m worried about screwing things up?” Blaine said, laughing himself. “It’s just – these past few days, our families together. It’s where I belong, Kurt. With you. I don’t want this to end when we leave this year.”

He could hear Kurt breathe in deeply on the other end of the line. “Yeah?” Kurt asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Blaine confirmed. “What – what do you want out of this, Kurt?” _Because I just stuck my heart out on the line and a little something back would be appreciated so I don’t freak out unnecessarily._

“I want the same. I want – more than this summer,” Kurt said, exhaling the breath he’d been holding. “Westerville and Lima aren’t that far away, right?”

“Oh, good,” Blaine said, practically sighing with relief, “because I think I’m kind of in love with you.”

Another pause. _Shit, shit, shit._ That was NOT how he intended that to come out. He’d been thinking it, sure, but he wanted to tell Kurt _in person_ at least. 

“Kurt, that came out wrong,” Blaine blurted out at the same time Kurt started with, “Blaine, are you –“ Kurt stopped mid-sentence at his words, and great, now he had Kurt thinking it wasn’t true.

Blaine groaned slightly before continuing. “All I meant to say was – I don’t think, I _know_. Kurt, I love you.”

One more pause, but the shortest one yet, before Kurt was saying softly, _I love you, too_ back to him. 

Blaine couldn’t help sighing with relief and giggling a little, and Kurt joined in. “I didn’t want to tell you over the phone. I really wish I could kiss you right now.”

“I wish I could more than kiss you,” Kurt admitted with his own sigh, and they joined in laughter once more. “I could sneak over?” Kurt offered, but Blaine started shaking his head, even though Kurt couldn’t see him.

“Both my dad and Cooper are light sleepers. We’d wake them up getting you to my room.” As the words came out of his mouth, he knew Kurt was right – if they told their parents they might never get any alone time again. “I guess that’s why they invented masturbation,” he said, trying to joke, but the line came out a little sad instead. That’s when it hit him.

“You could – you could tell me instead of showing me,” Blaine said hopefully, and he could hear Kurt suck in another sharp breath. “I know, it’s kind of weird, especially since you’re just next door, but –“

“No, I could – I can do that,” Kurt breathed out and he heard rustling on the other end. “Just – give me a minute.”

Holy shit, they were actually going to do this. “Take your time,” Blaine replied, a little strangled, as he rushed to his bathroom to grab the lube. He flopped back onto the bed, hearing Kurt getting comfortable himself on the other end.

“I – god.” Blaine could hear Kurt huffing, trying to get himself psyched up. “If I’m really awkward, I’m sorry.”

“You’ll be fine, baby,” Blaine cooed, the pet name rolling off his tongue before he could even think. “Is – is that weird? Sorry, it just came out.”

“No!” Kurt exclaimed, a little loudly, and cleared his throat before continuing. “No, I … I like it.” Blaine could picture Kurt then, flushed and pink, partially embarrassed but his desire winning out, eyes dark and lips slightly parted. “Alright, um … try and be quiet, I don’t want you to wake anyone up. Finn sleeps like a log and my dad and Carole are too far away in their room, I think.”

“Okay,” Blaine whispered back. Hopefully, the same was true for his parents, and if Cooper heard anything, he could play it off like he was just jerking off alone. It wouldn’t have been the first time Cooper had caught him.

“Okay,” Kurt repeated, breathing kind of heavily into the phone and Blaine half wondered if he was doing it on purpose. “Okay, if I were there in person – I’d start out kissing you, really kissing you, because I’m glad we’ve done … everything else, but I still love kissing you.”

“Mmmm, me too,” Blaine hummed into the phone, his voice barely audible. Blaine reached down to touch himself then, and he was surprised he was already a little hard, Kurt had barely said _anything_. He grunted a little at the realization and he heard Kurt gasp on the other end.

“Blaine are you – are you already touching yourself?” Kurt’s voice went high pitched and breathy, and Blaine only grunted in affirmation as a response. “God, that’s … _really hot_.” Blaine heard Kurt’s breathing become a bit more erratic, and only when it steadied did he continue. “I could kiss you forever. In fact, when Carole and Finn and Cooper finally leave, I think that’s what we should do, go off somewhere and just let me kiss you for _hours_.” 

Kurt groaned a little at the end of his sentence, and that was all Blaine needed to know Kurt was touching himself too. “God, yes, please,” Blaine whispered into the phone as he gripped himself harder, but not hard enough to get him where he needed to be, and he wedged his phone between his shoulder and his ear, using the newly-freed hand to scramble for the lube in the sheets. He coated his hand and cried out softly with relief when he wrapped it around his dick again.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt breathed out, sounding slightly scandalized but mostly turned on. “You should – just you should _hear_ yourself.”

“I can hear you and that’s way better,” Blaine countered, gasping as he twisted his hand under the head of his cock. Kurt had done that the second time they’d gotten off together, and wasn’t a stretch for Blaine to imagine it was Kurt’s hand instead of his own, especially with Kurt breathing heavily in his ear. “This is – this is what you do to me, baby, you turn me on so much.”

“God, same, you’re just –“ Kurt trailed off, and Blaine loved him like this, loved getting Kurt flustered. “I wouldn’t just kiss your mouth,” Kurt added, a little rushed, and Blaine hoped the speed of his words was proportional to the speed his hand was moving. Kurt probably looked amazing when he touched himself, and why hadn’t they done that in any of the free time they’d had? Blaine had an overwhelming urge to just _watch_ , watch the faces Kurt would make and the way his stomach would tense and how his hand would grip his cock tightly, his hips moving uncontrollably.

Kurt had fallen silent aside from his ragged breathing, so Blaine decided to egg him on. “Where, please tell me where,” Blaine said frantically, his hips jerking forward in time with his hand, and he was pretty sure this would be the quickest phone sex in the history of mankind, but he really didn’t care. 

“ _Everywhere_ ,” Kurt practically moaned, the tone of Kurt’s voice sending shivers down Blaine’s spine. “Down your neck and your chest and that spot on your ribcage … and …” Kurt suppressed a moan from escaping from his throat. “And _lower_ ,” he finally whispered, Blaine just barely hearing him. “God, Blaine, I wish I could taste you, have you in my mouth again –“ 

Kurt let out another strangled moan, and Blaine realized he was _close_. “Come on, baby, I want to hear you come.”

“Yeah?” Kurt whined, and Blaine was close, so close, but he knew hearing Kurt come was what would push him over the edge.

“Yeah, I’m right here, come on,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt whispered right back, “Oh, Blaine,” just as his orgasm hit him, and Blaine was right, Kurt’s high-pitched whines as he came were just what Blaine needed to hear to quickly follow suit. 

“So,” Kurt mused after a few minutes of silence other than their exhausted breathing. 

“So not awkward,” Blaine mumbled, his eyes heavy with sleep. He really wished Kurt were there – not that he hadn’t wished before, but he wanted most of all to curl up next to him and sleep, limbs messy and tangled together. He wondered if they’d ever get that chance.

“Well, it was maybe a little awkward,” Kurt said with a soft chuckle. “We’ll get better though, being so far apart once we leave here.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Blaine said, following his words with a massive yawn. The boys quickly exchanged _goodnight_ s and _I love you_ s before ending their call, Blaine tossing his phone on the opposite side of the bed. 

Blaine was almost asleep when he heard shuffling coming from the hall, which made no sense. He’d shut his door, right? He gingerly opened one eye to see Cooper standing in his open doorway, eating ice cream from the container.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Blaine groaned. How long had he _been there_?

“So,” Cooper said conversationally, as if he didn’t just walk in on Blaine jerking off to his secret boyfriend on the phone. “Someone special?”

Blaine found it within him to wrap the quilt around his waist and get up to shove Cooper out the door, closing it behind him.

 

Kurt was utterly mortified when Blaine had told him his brother had overheard their little phone chat. He was suddenly thankful for Finn and all of his awkward weirdness. Luckily, Blaine hadn't told him who he'd been on the phone with, and he'd left for home the next day. There was no way Kurt would have been able to keep a straight face around him.

A few nights later, it rained again, and Blaine stayed over for dinner, he and Kurt and Finn arguing over television choices afterwards. They finally settled on _The Dark Knight_ , which didn't even matter because Kurt spent most of the movie watching Blaine watch the movie instead. Kurt wasn't even sure what they switched to after that, because he drifted off, waking up much, much later, alone on the couch with Blaine. The lights were off and Finn, Carole and his dad must have gone off to bed. He and Blaine normally didn't have sleepovers - growing up, they both liked their own beds far too much - which was why they couldn't in good conscience start having them now without raising suspicion. Still, Kurt had fallen asleep before at Blaine's cabin, and Blaine at Kurt's, so Kurt figured that was why no one decided to wake them.

Kurt sat up, trying to work out the kink in his neck, watching Blaine, who was curled up on the other end of the sofa, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. A few stray curls had fallen down over his forehead and his lips were just slightly parted, and Kurt really had to get up before he spent all night creeping on his boyfriend while he slept. He decided there was no way he was getting back to sleep quite yet, so he headed to the kitchen, turning on one of the small lanterns they had for light so he didn't wake up the whole house. The clock on the stove read after midnight, far too late for coffee, so Kurt got the milk jug from the fridge and a saucepan to heat it up in. He looked out the window, seeing that the rain had slowed to just a slight drizzle. He pulled at the sleeves of his sweater, as if that would actually do anything to warm him, and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Hey, I didn't mean to startle you," Blaine said around a yawn, rubbing at his face with his hand. "What time is it?"

"Twelve-nineteen," Kurt said, stirring the spices into the milk, suddenly glad he'd poured enough for two into the saucepan. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Do you see me complaining?" Blaine replied as he walked over to the cabinet to fetch two mugs. Kurt and Finn had already introduced warm milk to Blaine the first night Carole and Finn had arrived. 

They stood in silence as the milk heated, Kurt finally pouring the milk into the mugs and asking Blaine, "Want to go out on the porch?"

Blaine nodded so Kurt switched off the lantern as they made their way to the front. They both sat down on the swinging bench hanging at the end of the porch, sipping their milk and watching the rain in silence. Blaine curled his body against Kurt's, resting his head on his shoulder. Kurt felt cozy and warm with Blaine at his side, despite the weather. They were both tired, the milk not helping, but Kurt could tell neither one of them wanted to waste the rare chance to be alone, even if only for a few minutes.

Before he knew it, Blaine had drained his mug and was setting it down on the floor. Kurt did the same, using his newly freed hand to wrap around Blaine in a sort of awkward hug. Blaine just sighed happily, leaning further into Kurt. "This is nice," Blaine said softly, his words muffled a little against Kurt's sweater. "Just sitting here with you. I miss just being _with you_ , you know?"

Kurt did, because for all the time they were spending together, they weren't really _together_. Finn and Carole were leaving though the day after next, and as much as he loved his stepbrother and stepmother, he kind of couldn't wait. 

"I do," Kurt said, dropping a kiss against Blaine's forehead. Once his lips touched Blaine's skin, though, it was as if something tugged tight inside of him. He tried to push it aside, even though it had been over a week since they'd even kissed, because he knew better. They were on his front porch for crying out loud. Blaine must have felt it too, though, because Blaine was tilting his head and craning his neck to face Kurt almost instantly. 

"Please, Kurt," Blaine whispered, turning his whole body now so he was almost in Kurt's lap. "I just - I want to kiss you _so bad_."

Kurt was only human. How was he supposed to resist that? Kurt gripped Blaine's hips, guiding him until he really was in Kurt's lap, finally kissing him. Their kisses were a little frantic at first, because it had been _forever_ , but they settled into a slower pace. Kurt wasn't kidding when he said he just wanted to kiss Blaine for hours on end and he wanted this to last as long as possible. Kurt ran a hand up Blaine's back, under his sweatshirt, Blaine's skin warm to his touch. Blaine shifted in Kurt's lap until his torso was pressed up against Kurt's, and Kurt could feel Blaine hard against his stomach. He groaned into Blaine's mouth, trailing his hand down to the swell of Blaine's ass and pulling Blaine closer to him still. Kurt's brain caught up with his body at that point, because they were _still_ on the front porch, the bench swinging slightly with their movements, and they really should stop. Before he could formulate a plan for doing so, the porch light flipped on.

It took Blaine a moment to realize Kurt had stopped kissing him, opening his eyes and a look of horror washing over his face when he realized it. He jumped out of Kurt's lap just as Kurt's father opened the front door. 

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," Blaine squeaked out, and Kurt cringed at how high-pitched Blaine's voice was. Not exactly the voice of someone innocent.

"Blaine," Burt said, looking mildly amused at the boys' discomfort. "It's almost one in the morning. I think it's time for you to go." Blaine scrambled to his feet, whispering _text me_ just loud enough for Kurt to hear, and avoided Burt's eye as he left. "Kurt, come on inside."

The walk to the kitchen table seemed to take an eternity, and when they sat down, Kurt wasn't sure if he should say something or let his father speak first. Burt finally cleared his throat and said, "Want to explain to me what was going on out there?"

"Blaine was just -"

"In your lap and sucking your face?" Burt supplied, and Kurt just wanted to _die_.

Kurt's teeth worried at his bottom lip as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Blaine and I discovered we might have feelings for each other."

"I gathered that much. These feelings come about before or after you started making out on the front porch?"

"That's the first time we've done that," Kurt blurted out, hoping his dad wouldn't press him for further details. Technically it was the first time they'd made out - _on the front porch_ at least. "So, definitely before. I - we love each other, Dad."

Burt let out a low whistle. "Well, I'll be damned."

"What?" Kurt asked, finally curious enough to look his dad straight in the eye.

"Carole asked me if you two were an item the first night she and Finn were here. I told her you were just friends." Burt raised an eyebrow at him. Oh.

"We - we didn't know how to tell you guys. We just recently figured out this is something we want. Longer than the summer." Kurt suddenly became very interested in the hem of his sweater. "I just - I think deep down, I've always known it was him, Dad. Which is crazy, I know, we're just seventeen -"

"It is crazy," Burt interjected, pointing a finger at Kurt. He sighed, resting his hand on the table. "But I have to keep telling myself, in a year you’ll be off to New York. You're both good kids. I've always considered Blaine part of our family, so maybe deep down, I've always known too." Burt sighed, meeting eyes with Kurt again. "Just, can we maybe not make out on the porch anymore?”

“Of course,” Kurt replied quickly. “I don’t – I don’t know what we were thinking. We weren’t, obviously.” The look of amusement appeared on Burt’s face once more, and Kurt needed to shut up. “It’s late. Do you think we can talk about this more tomorrow?” Kurt knew his face had been a bright shade of scarlet for the past few minutes, and he didn’t feel it going away any time soon in his father’s presence.

“Go on, go text Blaine and let him know you’re still alive,” Burt said waving his hands. “What?” he added at the look on Kurt’s face. “I’m smarter than you think. Also, this conversation isn’t over.”

The next morning proved that the conversation was _not_ over. It was Finn’s last full day at the lake, so the boys had decided to pack a lunch and show Finn the far side of the lake. Kurt’s previous suspicions were confirmed because his dad was showing more interest than usual in their daily plans.

“You and Blaine going somewhere?” Burt asked when he appeared in the kitchen while Kurt was fixing lunch. He reached over him to grab two slices of bread for toast and he and Kurt exchanged a look. 

“Yes,” Kurt replied tersely, stirring the mixing bowl he was holding a bit vigorously than he previously had been. “We’ll be back for dinner.”

Finn appeared in the doorway at that moment, still bleary eyed from sleep. “Take Finn with you,” Burt countered as he stuck the bread in the toaster. 

“Finn is already _coming_ ,” Kurt replied, passing his stepbrother a bowl for cereal since Finn wasn’t quite moving fast enough yet. “Finn is leaving tomorrow though, are you going to insist that Blaine and I have a parent chaperone now?”

“I’m just saying, I sat through Brokeback Mountain. From what I can gather, something went down in that tent.” He shot Kurt a pointed look before gathering his toast and moving to the table with Finn.

“Dad!” Kurt exclaimed, dropping his utensils in the mixing bowl with a clatter. “I won’t _sleep_ out in the woods, I’m not going to … _have sex_ out there, just because I’m alone with Blaine.”

Kurt saw Finn’s eyes grow wide and heard him mutter, “What the hell happened after I went to sleep?” 

Kurt returned his attention to the food. “I’m just saying, Dad, you could trust us a little.”

“I do trust you,” Burt said around a mouthful of toast. He swallowed before continuing. “I just – I’m your dad, it’s kind of my job to harass you a little about this. I do trust you guys, though.” Kurt turned to face his father and believed it in his eyes. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt said, his defenses coming down a little. “That means a lot, coming from you.”

“The second either of you give me any reason to _not_ trust you though –“ Burt started and Kurt cut him off.

“Got it, Dad. “

Kurt filled Finn in as much as he could on the walk over to Blaine’s, and the first indication Blaine had told his parents was that Mrs. Anderson pulled him into a hug the second she saw him. Blaine shrugged his shoulders apologetically behind her. Kurt continued the stepbrother sanitized version of their get together once they left the Anderson’s cabin, Blaine interjecting every so often.

It was a gorgeous day, warm and sunny with a light breeze, and Finn and Blaine insisted on jumping in the lake the second they arrived at their destination. Kurt stayed on shore to organize the things they’d brought, laying out their blankets and towels and tuning to a local radio station on his phone. He figured that was easier than trying to find a Finn-approved playlist. 

Blaine climbed out of the water to join him after a while, toweling off so he wasn’t dripping wet when he plopped down next to Kurt. He started singing along with the Don Henley song playing on the radio as he did. _I can see you, your brown skin shining in the sun, you got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby._

“I hate to tell you this, Blaine, but my skin is pretty much the opposite of brown,” Kurt said with a chuckle. He leaned across the blanket to plant a kiss on Blaine’s lips, which were cool from being in the water.

“You could sing to me then,” Blaine pointed out with a grin, and Kurt just clucked his tongue at him before giving him another kiss instead. “Mmmm, on second thought, this is better, I think.” Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist, which he would normally protest because Blaine was cold and wet, but it felt kind of nice on his warm skin and Blaine’s mouth felt perfect against his.

“Uh, guys?” Kurt heard Finn say nervously after a while – he’d lost track of how long they’d actually been kissing. “Do you want – I could take a walk or something if you want some privacy.”

Kurt couldn’t help but start to laugh against Blaine’s lips and he shortly joined in. “No, it’s okay, Finn, you’d just get lost.” He rolled on his back, putting a good few inches between himself and Blaine. Kurt hadn’t been lying – he wasn’t about to get off with Blaine in the woods.

At least he wasn’t going to with his stepbrother within a five mile radius of the lake.

 

“We should go on a real date,” Blaine proposed a few days later, as they lay on the blanket, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. (They weren’t really going to get off in the woods – it wasn’t their plan, per se. They hadn’t gone further than kissing since Kurt’s family had left, but then Blaine suddenly found his hand down Kurt’s swim trunks and couldn’t resist rutting against Kurt’s thigh until they both came.)

“What, these lovely outings don’t count as dates for you?” Kurt teased, turning his body towards Blaine’s and jabbing a finger into Blaine’s chest. “I’m hurt, Blaine.”

“I’m serious!” Blaine protested with a laugh. “That shopping center with the movie theater is only, what, like thirty minutes away? I’m surprised you aren’t jumping at the chance to wear some of the nicer clothes you brought.”

Blaine had said the magic words. “Alright, dinner and a movie. Let’s do it.”

They drove Kurt’s Navigator into town the next night, after surprisingly supportive goodbyes from their parents (with reminders of their midnight curfew). The drive went by unexpectedly fast, and Blaine was still amazed at how easy it was to be around Kurt. Even if they weren’t talking, he just felt better breathing the same air. It had always been that way, he supposed, but more so after they got together. 

There was a Breadstix in the movie theater shopping center, so they stopped there first, the conversation flowing as they ate. They talked mostly about the future, and college plans, and New York City – things they normally skirted the issue on before they’d figured out what they meant to each other. 

They wandered over to the movie theater afterwards, perusing the titles together. The theater was so small, it didn’t have a lot of showings, and they’d just missed the start of anything that looked remotely interesting. The next showings wouldn’t start until hours later, and then they’d be pushing curfew by the time it got out and they drove all the way back to the cabins. 

“We could call our parents and explain?” Blaine offered, scrunching his face up a little. “I mean, they could call the theater or look up times online to see we weren’t lying.”

“Or,” Kurt replied, a twinkle in his eye. “We could skip the movie all together.”

By the time they were in the backseat of Kurt’s Navigator, parked somewhere in the secluded woods, Blaine couldn’t even remember why he’d wanted to see a movie. “If some axe murderer comes to find us like those stupid horror movies, I’m going to be so mad at you,” Kurt panted against Blaine’s neck.

“This was your idea, but I’m okay with that,” Blaine replied, Kurt gasping underneath him as his lips made their way over to the shell of his ear. “You can hate me in the afterlife all you want.”

“No, it’s totally your fault,” Kurt countered, falling silent as Blaine pulled at his earlobe gently with his teeth. 

“Hmm?” Blaine murmured when Kurt didn’t continue, and he felt Kurt shiver underneath him at his words. 

“Your mouth – it’s so – _distracting_ ,” Kurt whined and Blaine wasn’t really sorry for that, so he told Kurt so. “Of course you’re not sorry. But it’s your fault because you wore these pants,” Kurt finally said, gripping Blaine’s ass and grinding them against one another. “You look amazing. Well, you always look amazing, but your ass looks really amazing tonight. I’m – I’m babbling, sorry.”

Ever since their phone sex adventure, Blaine had noticed an effort on Kurt’s part to be a bit more vocal, more specific. Blaine figured they should always have phone sex if that was the outcome. “I like it when you babble,” Blaine whispered hot in Kurt’s ear, grinning when Kurt bucked underneath him. “I think you like it when I do that, too.”

“I might,” Kurt gasped, his hips still seeking more friction. “But there are so many other important parts that need attention aside from my ears. I don’t want them to get greedy.”

“We can’t have that,” Blaine agreed, reaching down to clasp their hands together. “What do you want, Kurt?” Blaine murmured before kissing Kurt softer and sweeter than their previous banter would suggest, which was probably the reason for Kurt’s next question.

“Right now or in general?” Kurt whispered back before chasing Blaine’s lips with his. “Because, everything. I want everything with you, Blaine. Just maybe not now – not in the backseat of my _car_ , but.”

“Yeah?” Blaine said, grinning widely and settling in between Kurt’s legs. He couldn’t even care that they got sidetracked from their original goal when Kurt was talking so openly and candidly with him. “I want everything with you too, Kurt. So much. Tell me – tell me what you want most of all.” He squeezed at Kurt’s hand where it was resting with Blaine’s in between their chests. 

“Yeah?” Kurt asked, a little apprehensively, biting on his lip before looking Blaine straight in the eye. “I – I want you inside of me.”

Blaine momentarily stopped breathing.

Before Blaine found his words, Kurt was rambling again. “I mean, I’ve thought about it. A lot. And I don’t even have any basis for knowing if I’d like it or not, because I’ve never, you know, but god, Blaine –“

“You’ve never – by yourself?” Blaine finally asked, his voice coming out in an almost-growl and Kurt’s eyes growing wide with lust.

“No, have you?” Kurt asked, eyes growing even wider at the thought.

“Yeah,” Blaine breathed out. “Not – not a lot, and I could never really get the angle right, but yeah. I always figured it would be better with another person.”

“I’m another person,” Kurt said, still looking amazed that this discussion was even happening, or maybe just amazed he said something that corny, because that was usually Blaine’s forte.

“Exactly,” Blaine whined, pressing forward for another kiss. “Oh, there you are, I’ve been looking for you forever.”

“And I’ve been right here all along,” Kurt replied, and then the time for talking was over. Kurt surged forward, opening his mouth against Blaine’s for Blaine to slip his tongue into, whining at the sudden urgency felt between them. 

It wasn’t long before Blaine was kissing down Kurt’s neck, worrying his fingers with the buttons of Kurt’s shirt (thankfully, he’d worn something with such easy access and as few layers as possible). Just as Blaine began to tease Kurt a little, kissing in circles around his nipple but not the spot he wanted, Kurt blurted out, “I’d let you do that tonight, you know. Your fingers. Inside of me.”

Blaine stopped what he was doing momentarily to look up at Kurt, to be sure. “I want you to do it, if you do. I – I threw lube in the glove box. Just in case. Just in case of _anything_ , I didn’t plan this or whatever. Wet wipes too, since we have to _drive home_ and all –“

Blaine cut off his rambling with a kiss. “You sure you weren’t a secret boy scout as a kid? You’re prepared for everything.”

“Hardly,” Kurt scoffed as Blaine climbed off him to retrieve the lube. Kurt leaned over to grab a blanket from the trunk, and he was so unintentionally prepared. It was adorable. “What – what would be easiest? Should I turn over?”

“Yes. _No_ ,” Blaine corrected, Kurt biting his lip to keep from grinning at Blaine’s flustered state. “I mean, it would probably be easier, but – I want to see your face.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, nodding and unbuttoning his pants, trying to shimmy them down his legs. “Is it – can you even see anything? Is it too dark?” The sun had set hours ago, and it was dark, darker than the nights in Blaine’s bedroom even, the trees surrounding them blocking some of the moonlight. 

“I can see plenty,” Blaine replied, placing a kiss on Kurt’s thigh, causing him to jump a little at the sudden contact. “You sure –“

“Yes, Blaine Anderson, I am sure I want you to stick your fingers up my ass, please and thank you,” Kurt deadpanned, and it might have been dark, but Blaine could still see the blush creeping up Kurt’s chest to his face. 

“Well, in that case,” Blaine replied with a smirk, leaning down to suck the tip of Kurt’s cock into his mouth, which wasn’t what Kurt was expecting at all.

“ _Blaine_ ,” he sputtered, “that’s not –“

Blaine pulled off quickly, his mouth making a popping sound that filled the car. “You need to relax, baby,” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s thigh. “Trust me.”

“Okay, okay,” Kurt said as he let out a shaky breath, leaning back further so his head was flat against the bench seat. Blaine could hear Kurt’s steady breathing above him become more and more ragged as he lazily sucked at his cock. He certainly didn’t want to get Kurt off yet – just turned on enough to calm his nerves a little. 

“Blaine,” Kurt finally said, his voice barely a whisper, which Blaine took as a cue to continue. He grabbed the lube from the floor of the car and used way too much on his fingers, grateful for the blanket underneath them so he wasn’t messing up Kurt’s seats.

“Okay?” Blaine asked as he ran a lubed finger slowly down the crack of Kurt’s ass. He could see Kurt nod out of the corner of his eye, and grip the blanket with his right hand, and Blaine reached up to clasp his left hand with Kurt’s. Kurt squeezed his hand tight while Blaine’s other hand teased his entrance, one finger tracing wet circles around it. 

“Okay,” Blaine repeated, kissing Kurt’s thigh where his own head was resting, as he pushed just the tip of his finger in slowly. He could feel Kurt’s muscles squeeze around him – god, Kurt was so tight, how would anything else ever fit – but before he could worry too much, he could feel the same muscles start to relax. “Are you – is it alright? Does it feel weird? Good?”

“Both,” Kurt said, laughing lightly, but his tone quickly turned darker. “You can – _more_.”

Blaine obliged, slowly pressing his finger in further until it bottomed out. He wished he could see better in the darkness, see how Kurt’s ass looked clenching down around his finger, but he figured he should be grateful for what he could see – Kurt’s dick straining hard against his stomach, tip glistening in the moonlight, the way his face was scrunched up in pleasure. Blaine began to move his finger, shallow thrusts at first and then long drags, until his finger was almost completely out before pushing back in. Kurt seemed to like that best, gasping each time Blaine’s finger entered him fully. “Think you can take another?” 

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Kurt replied, squeezing Blaine’s free hand so tightly, he almost knocked him off balance. Blaine pulled out his finger, replacing one with two, the way Kurt’s muscles stretched tight around them making it hard for Blaine to ignore his own cock, straining hard against his jeans. He groaned against Kurt’s thigh as he worked his fingers in and out of Kurt, head snapping back to attention when he heard Kurt gasp, “Oh, oh god, Blaine, right there.”

“What’s it feel like baby, tell me.” Blaine had never been able to hit his own prostate the few times he’d done this solo, and god, he wanted Kurt to tell him.

“Pressure. Good pressure. So good, do it again, Blaine, please,” Kurt begged, and it took Blaine a few more tries for his fingers to hit Kurt just right again. He tried to perfect the angle, tried to drag his fingers slowly over Kurt’s prostate with each thrust, because each time he did, he was rewarded with gasps and moans and whines from Kurt. This might have been his favorite yet, watching Kurt fall to pieces under the touch of his fingers, a little bit more with every stroke.

“More, Blaine,” Kurt pleaded, and he almost cried out when Blaine removed his fingers to add more lube. “I – I’m _so close_ ,” he stammered, and Blaine could see his cock twitching involuntarily against his stomach. Blaine had fleeting thoughts of how it would feel if he were to suck Kurt off, fingers buried deep inside him. Something for another day, though, because Kurt was practically writhing underneath him.

“It’s okay, baby, I’ll get you there, promise. I’ve got you.” Blaine eased three fingers in, and he barely had time to pull them back and thrust again before he could feel Kurt’s muscles squeezing around them and Kurt’s hand tightening in his. Kurt’s back arched as he came in thick, white streaks on his stomach, his eyelashes fluttering and his mouth perfectly round, gasping for air.

In that moment, Kurt was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen.

Blaine slowly withdrew his fingers as Kurt came down, Kurt gasping at the sudden emptiness, and grabbed the packet of wet naps to wipe off his hand and the come off Kurt’s stomach. His own arousal was becoming even more difficult to ignore – he was just _so hard_ , it almost hurt and his jeans were so tight and his hips were shaking uncontrollably. “Oh, Blaine,” Kurt said when he opened his eyes and realized, placing a hand on Blaine’s hip to steady him, but Blaine shook even harder under Kurt’s touch instead. “Come here.”

Kurt unbuttoned Blaine’s jeans, Blaine crying out with relief once Kurt pushed them halfway down his thighs along with his underwear. Kurt guided Blaine closer, so he could draw Blaine’s cock into his mouth, Blaine planting his hands against the fogged, cool glass window behind him for support. Blaine thought he was going to come the instant his dick was in Kurt’s mouth, from the way Kurt was looking up at him innocently from under his eyelashes as he wrapped his lips around it, but he managed to hold out for a few minutes, coming instead without warning when one of Kurt’s fingers slipped from where they were gripping his ass tightly, just barely grazing his entrance, and Kurt tried his best to swallow every last drop. 

 

Kurt tried not to think about how the days he and Blaine had together kept slipping away every morning when he woke up. The summer had been wonderful, and he hated seeing it come to an end, but he knew their senior years were staring up in a few weeks. His senior year already proved to be amazing and now – now on top of everything else _he had a boyfriend to share it with_. Even though his boyfriend would be quite a ways away at another school – it just added a whole new layer of perfection.

It was a Friday, and they had less than a week left. Blaine’s parents were headed back to Westerville for the night. Every year, Mr. Anderson’s firm had a summer party and the Andersons usually went home the night it was held, but Blaine had convinced them they should all stay a few more days. Kurt wasn’t sure what he’d told them, but his parents would only be gone twenty-four hours and they’d be heading back for real the following Wednesday.

Kurt ate his cereal slowly that morning, trying to compile a mental list of things he and Blaine should do before the Andersons left, but his thoughts were interrupted by his father walking through the front door, arguing on the phone. From what Kurt could gather, something was messed up with the shop’s accounting. When he finally hung up the phone, the first words out of Kurt’s mouth were, “Dad. Breathe.” He wasn’t supposed to get worked up like that anymore.

“I know, Kurt,” Burt said with a sigh, taking off his baseball cap and tossing it on the table. “The whole month’s accounting work got screwed up. Which means I have to check last month’s too. I just – the first of the month is Monday, I gotta head back and fix it before then.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, returning to his cereal. “So are you going to head back tomorrow?”

“No, I’m going to head out in a bit. Sorry I’m taking the car, I know you and Blaine wanted to head into town for another date tonight, but maybe when I get back? Or you can take the Andersons’ car? I don’t know if I can get everything fixed today, I might come back Sunday or Monday. I still have too much to do around here to make you pack up and leave early.” Since it was likely the cabin would be empty until next June, Burt usually spent their last day making sure everything was in order so there wouldn’t be problems that winter.

Kurt hated to see his father so distraught – and he knew the next words out of his mouth wouldn’t help, but he had to tell him. Kurt didn’t want to give him a reason to not trust him and Blaine.

“Dad,” Kurt said calmly, interrupting Burt’s rambling. “The Andersons had to go to that party tonight. I think they already left for Westerville.”

Burt finally stopped short and looked at Kurt. “I – oh. That was tonight?”

Kurt nodded. “They’ll be back tomorrow afternoon. Look, Dad – I’m not going to tell you what to do, but I promise nothing bad will happen under your roof if Blaine and I are left …. _unattended_.” Kurt could feel the blush rising in his cheeks, but tried his best to ignore it.

Luckily, Burt ignored it too and just cleared his throat. “Good. I still trust you boys. You’ve done nothing to break that trust over the past few weeks.” The two sat in silence, Kurt finishing his cereal and Burt obviously deep in thought trying to figure out what to do. “Alright, I’m going to call and check with Blaine’s parents, but if they’re okay with it, I’m going to head back today. It’s just one night, like you said, they’ll be back tomorrow. And I know you boys won’t do anything stupid.” Kurt could feel his father’s pointed gaze on him as he walked over to clean out his cereal bowl in the sink.

“We won’t, Dad.” Kurt set the bowl on the drying rack and turned to face his father. “Can you give me an hour before you go? I want to run up to the store and grab some food, since you might be gone a few days. I didn’t want to buy too much last time since we’re leaving next week.”

Kurt waited until he arrived at the grocery store before texting Blaine. _Someone, somewhere loves us. Tonight is going to be perfect. :)_

By the time Kurt got back from the store, it was almost lunchtime, so he made a sandwich for his dad to eat before he got on the road, figuring he should make one for himself as well. He didn't want to seem too eager to get rid of Burt, so they ate lunch together, Kurt rambling about anything and everything in an attempt to calm his nerves. Kurt walked his dad out to the car, watching the Navigator down the pathway to the dirt road until he could no longer see it, and finally headed back inside, gathering everything he needed before heading to Blaine’s.

“Ta-da!” he announced when Blaine opened the door, thrusting grocery bags at him. “If we can’t go to Breadstix, Breadstix will just have to come to us.”

Blaine took the bags of food from Kurt and ushered him inside. “Is this really happening?” he asked, as if he hadn’t heard a word Kurt had said. “Is your dad really on his way to Lima?”

“Yes,” Kurt replied, wiggling his eyebrows at Blaine and readjusting the strap of the overnight bag on his shoulder. “He’s going to call when he gets to the shop in about two hours, so pick out a movie. I told him nothing bad would happen under his roof. Which is also why we’re at your cabin.”

They settled on _Titanic_ , because it was long enough that if Burt didn’t call right when he got to Lima, they wouldn’t have to get antsy and pick another movie. Kurt must have seen it too many times, or perhaps Blaine’s couch was too comfy or Blaine was too comfy curled up against him, because his eyes began to droop not even an hour in. Kurt awoke with a start hours later when his phone began to ring. 

Kurt’s conversation with his dad was brief, and being woken up probably worked in his favor – teenagers weren’t up to trouble when they were asleep, at least. Blaine must have fallen asleep too, his limbs heavy against Kurt’s, and it was so _nice_ just to be near each other, to feel Blaine’s weight against him. “Check in complete?” Blaine asked, slow and lazy, as he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and nuzzled his face against the soft cotton of Kurt’s shirt. 

“Mmmm,” Kurt hummed back, rubbing idly at Blaine’s shoulder blades and trying to ignore the flutter that had started in his stomach when Blaine’s arms wrapped around him. “I think I convinced him not to call every hour.”

They laid in silence for a while as the movie played in the background, the sound low enough for Kurt to block it out completely, only focused on the quiet sounds of Blaine’s breathing in tune with his own. He let his eyes slip shut again, because Blaine was just so solid and warm and cozy, but moments later, he felt Blaine shift and move closer until their faces were just inches apart. “Hello there,” Kurt said with a welcoming smile, craning his neck to give Blaine a quick kiss. 

“Hi,” Blaine replied, smiling back at him before scrunching up his face a bit, as if he was trying to work something out in his head. “I – I can’t figure out the right way to say this, but I just wanted you to know – I have condoms. We don’t have to use them, but –“

Kurt cut off his ridiculous boyfriend’s ramblings with another kiss. “You’re the prepared one this time,” Kurt murmured against Blaine’s lips before kissing him again, this time deeper, more insistent. Kurt had condoms himself, tucked away in his bag – he hadn’t just wanted to go to the grocery store for food. He could share that tidbit with Blaine later.

“I’ve had them a while,” Blaine admitted when they broke, and was he _blushing_? “I mean, we’re just kind of out here in the middle of nowhere, you know? I didn’t – I didn’t want to not be prepared.”

Kurt finally opened his eyes fully, locking them with Blaine and nodding. “I didn’t think we’d have the chance before we left. I’m really, _really_ glad we do.” He reached down to thread his fingers through Blaine’s, clasping their hands together. 

“Me too,” Blaine agreed, placing a single kiss on Kurt’s knuckles where their hands were joined. “Do you want to go make dinner?” he asked, and Kurt cocked his head a bit to get his point across.

Kurt paused for a moment to think. The smart thing to do would be to make dinner first, since orgasms turned them both fairly useless, from previous experience. The fluttering in his stomach had grown, though, to a more persistent tug, and it was getting hard to ignore now that Kurt knew for sure what was to come. 

“I’m suddenly not hungry,” Kurt replied, his voice so low the words barely registered as a whisper. 

“Oh, good, me either,” Blaine breathed out, frantically kissing Kurt. “We’ll move in a bit – I just – I _really_ want to kiss you some more first.”

Kurt was perfectly fine with that plan, especially when Blaine fisted his hand in Kurt’s hair, tilting his head back so his mouth was just the right angle for Blaine to slip his tongue in Kurt’s mouth. After a while, both of them trading frenzied kisses back and forth, Kurt practically _ached_ with the slow burn that was building between them, and when Blaine accidentally bit down on Kurt’s bottom lip harder than he meant to, Kurt needed _more_. He was suddenly too hot in his own _skin_ , let alone those clothes that surrounded it, and he whispered hot and heavy in Blaine’s ear as he pulled him down by his shirt, “Let’s go to your room.”

 

“You okay?” Blaine asked once they were in his room. “You’re a little … flushed. More than normal.” Blaine looked amused, like he knew he was the one to cause it and was _proud_ of it.

"Fine,” Kurt replied, even though he could feel his cheeks heating up even more. “It’s just … a little warm in here. Maybe we could open a window?” It had nothing to do with the fact that he was about to have sex with his gorgeous boyfriend, his gorgeous boyfriend who’d just spent more than twenty minutes pulling at his hair and licking into his mouth. Nope.

He sat on the edge of the bed while Blaine cracked the window, unbuttoning the top button on his shirt. “You should take that off,” Blaine teased as he switched on the ceiling fan. “I’m just looking out for your comfort, here.”

Kurt wanted to reply that he knew Blaine was really just looking out for his own dick, but then Blaine was next to him, crowding his personal space and unbuttoning his own shirt. “So thoughtful,” he said instead, deciding to play along. He hooked a finger through Blaine’s belt loops and tugged until he was flush against the side of the bed, and Kurt could wrap his ankles around his knees.

“I try,” Blaine replied, shrugging off his shirt before turning his attention to Kurt’s. He stopped unbuttoning momentarily to place a kiss on Kurt’s newly-exposed collarbone. Kurt muttered, “You more than try,” into his hair and he could feel Blaine smile against his skin.

Kurt let his hands wander down to Blaine’s jeans, unbuttoning them and pushing them to the floor. Blaine stepped out of them and told Kurt to make himself more comfortable while he went to retrieve what they needed from the bathroom. Kurt unbuttoned his own shorts, watching as Blaine walked away – because his boyfriend _did_ have an amazing ass, and his dark, tight boxer briefs were leaving nothing to the imagination. He quickly shed the rest of his clothes when Blaine disappeared, climbing back into bed and lying against the pillows. Blaine must not have expected him to be fully naked when he returned, because once he turned the corner into the bedroom, he froze, eyes fixated on Kurt.

“Blaine, come over here,” Kurt said after a few moments of silent staring.

Blaine crawled into bed, tossing the lube and condoms aside and kneeling in front of Kurt. “Sorry, it’s just – we don’t get many opportunities to look, you know?”

Kurt hummed in agreement, sitting up to toy with the waistband of Blaine’s underwear. “You can look all you want,” Kurt said, tugging them down his thighs, “as long as I can too." 

Blaine fell on the pillows next to Kurt so they were side by side, and since they _didn’t_ usually have the benefit of light, they let each other look – though, they really couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, Kurt trailing a hand down Blaine’s side until he rested it just above the curve of his ass and Blaine running a hand across Kurt’s stomach, so, so close to where Kurt really wanted it to be.

Blaine’s hand moved lower, his fingers threading through what hair they could find, and it almost tickled, but Kurt was too turned on to laugh. “Can I …” Blaine started, but didn’t finish, looking up at Kurt expectantly.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kurt hissed, trying to convince his hips not to lift off the bed on their own accord, pushing his cock against Blaine’s hand. “Blaine, we just made out for almost thirty minutes, I am _so_ ready for you to touch me.”

“Okay,” Blaine said with a nervous laugh, and Kurt got it, he did. Before in the living room, it was dark aside from the movie playing, which was sort of their comfort zone. Blaine’s room was bright from the sunlight streaming in through the windows, which was another level of new and exciting in addition to what they were getting ready to do. New and exciting was wonderful but it was also nerve-wracking. 

“Hey,” Kurt said, reaching up to cup Blaine’s cheek. He waited until Blaine’s eyes met his and then whispered, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Blaine replied without hesitation, kissing Kurt with all the conviction he had in him. They continued to kiss, even as Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt’s length, Kurt whining against Blaine’s lips as he did. After a few minutes, even though Kurt was practically panting into Blaine’s mouth from the friction Blaine’s hand was causing, he tried to maneuver a hand closer to fist around Blaine’s cock, but Blaine stopped him, batting him away with his free hand. “I’m already afraid I’m only going to last two seconds once I’m inside you,” he said with another nervous laugh.

“Hey, stop that,” Kurt scolded, shoving his hand against Blaine’s shoulder. “It’ll still be the most amazing two seconds ever, I’m sure. And you know what they say – practice makes perfect and all.” That got a smile out of Blaine, who ducked his head to laugh again, genuinely this time.

“I’m glad it’s you,” Blaine finally said, tilting his head upwards to meet Kurt’s gaze once more. “I mean, for so many reasons, but I’m so, so glad it’s you. This whole summer, I’ve been glad it’s _you_.”

“Me too,” Kurt replied, the look on Blaine’s face so _earnest_ , he couldn’t help but grin. “Um, not that your hand doesn’t feel amazing where it is, but if you wanted to move on elsewhere, I uh, wouldn’t object,” he stammered, and he chewed on the corner of his lip, because saying everything out loud just sounded so _absurd_. “Please,” he added as an afterthought.

Blaine didn’t find it absurd, or if he did, he didn’t let on, just nodded and searched in the sheets for the lube without breaking eye contact with Kurt. Kurt didn’t jump when he felt Blaine’s finger lightly trail down in between the cheeks of his ass this time – he knew what was coming and he was ready for it. He _wanted_ it. He wanted to do this to Blaine too, watch Blaine fall apart just from his fingers. There’d be time for that later, he hoped.

Blaine didn’t start out quite as slow as last time, and for that, Kurt was grateful. Blaine had barely worked up to a steady pace with one finger when he added another on a slow thrust in, and Kurt groaned at the sensation, feeling the stretch and burn around Blaine’s fingers, Blaine’s blunt fingertips stroking him inside. When he finally added a third, Blaine began angling his fingers just right, and Kurt could feel the familiar pressure within him building with each touch of Blaine’s fingertips.

“Blaine,” he bit out finally, “unless you want me to come before you get inside me, find a condom and get back here.”

Kurt shivered involuntarily at the loss of Blaine’s fingers, watching as he rummaged in the sheets, finally pulling a condom out of the box. He watched as Blaine rolled the condom down his length, using far too much lube and chuckling with a _whoops_. His boyfriend was _so adorable_ , even when he shouldn’t be. “How should we …” Blaine started, breaking Kurt from his thoughts.

“Like this, I want to see you,” Kurt murmured, guiding Blaine back to where he’d just been. “I want you close.”

“Yeah,” Blaine agreed, leaning down to kiss Kurt quickly. “If I’m doing something wrong … or right, I guess … either way, you just have to tell me, Kurt.”

“You just get off on my voice, I think,” Kurt said with a smirk, the smirk dropping off his face when the thick head of Blaine’s cock rubbed over his entrance.

“Who wouldn’t?” Blaine replied, and Kurt had to think back to what they were even talking about, even though it was just seconds before. Blaine must have realized, because he shifted forward on his knees and reached his left hand out to tangle with Kurt’s right, just like always. Kurt couldn’t remember quite when it had started, but each time they did something new, Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand or Blaine for his. It was something consistent, comforting, the idea that they were still _them_ , deep down.

“Okay,” Blaine said, pushing the tip of his cock just barely, and Kurt’s reaction felt delayed, his nerves catching up with his brain a half-second later. He squeezed at Blaine’s hand to egg him on, and Blaine continued to inch inside of him. Kurt felt _so full_ once Blaine finally bottomed out, and it didn’t hurt, but it was something to get used to, more uncomfortable, which he told Blaine through choked-off phrases when he asked.

“You’re amazing, baby,” Blaine said, squeezing his hand, and Kurt felt his stomach pull tighter at Blaine’s words.

“Can you – _yes_ ,” Kurt started, wanting, needing Blaine to move, and just as he began to ask, Blaine began to roll his hips hesitantly, shallowly thrusting into him. “ _Yes_ , m-more, Blaine, please.” Any sense of discomfort had given way to a slow, building wave of pleasure, and as Blaine pulled halfway out slowly, the head of Blaine’s cock dragged over just the spot Kurt needed. It felt incredible, even more intense than just Blaine’s fingers. “ _Right there_ , oh god, Blaine, you feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Blaine panted as he thrust back in, and Kurt nodded and moaned. They fell into a silent rhythm , the only sounds filling the room skin hitting skin and moans and groans escaping their lips, each thrust pushing Kurt closer and closer to the edge. He was so close – he needed _something_ -

Kurt’s right hand was still wrapped around Blaine’s, his left tangled in the sheets. He untangled it and reached down to where his cock was hard, so hard, and straining against his stomach. He groaned at the sensation when he wrapped his fist around it, the combination of his hand around his cock and Blaine buried deep inside of him driving him mad, and he heard Blaine gasp above him.

“Baby, you look – _so good_ , oh god,” Blaine cried out, sounding absolutely _wrecked_ , which just twisted Kurt’s stomach even tighter. “I can’t wait – _can’t wait_ to feel you come.”

Kurt usually had some sort of warning before coming, he could feel the familiar tell tale signs of being pushed higher and higher and then falling over the edge, but at Blaine’s words, he came almost instantly with barely any notice. Blaine started to come before Kurt was even finished, squeezing Kurt’s hand tight as his cock pulsed within him.

Kurt’s eyes drifted shut and he felt Blaine pull out, running a finger around Kurt's stretched rim and making him shudder. Blaine tossed the condom somewhere, somewhere decidedly not a trash can and Kurt felt like he should probably make Blaine do something about that, but then Blaine was in his arms and kissing him slow and sweet and not much else mattered.

“Good?” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s lips, brushing his bangs out of his hair.

Kurt nodded, speaking slowly when he finally did. “I have a question.” He waited a beat for Blaine’s full attention before continuing. “So, you asked me to tell you something I wanted, and that worked out pretty spectacularly, if I do say so myself. What do you want, Blaine?” Kurt asked, tracing a finger down Blaine’s chest.

“I want you to be happy,” Blaine said with a grin, leaning over to close the gap between them with a kiss. "I want to make you feel good."

“Flirt,” Kurt teased, kissing him again. “I’m serious though. Tell me.”

Blaine paused before speaking, as if he was trying to figure out how to word his request or perhaps how much he should share. “I want you inside of me too,” he started, the tone of his voice low and causing something to stir deep within Kurt. “But from behind. I want your body to cover mine, you pushing me into the mattress. I – well, I’ve thought about it a lot too.”

Kurt’s breath hitched and he could feel his cock twitching with interest, and it was so soon after coming, it was almost painful. “Well,” Kurt said, resting his hands at Blaine’s hips, “the night is still young, and so are we.”

 

Blaine sighed as he closed the zipper on his duffle bag. He and his parents were headed back to Westerville the next day, and Burt and Kurt would be headed back to Lima. He and Kurt had spent the day together, splitting only to have dinner with their own parents and finish packing up their things, and he was about to head over to Kurt’s so they could watch one last sunset together.

He had some interesting news to share.

Blaine looked around his bedroom – anything else could be left until the morning. As he walked out the door, he heard his mother call out after him. “We want to leave before noon, so don’t be out too late!”

Kurt was waiting for Blaine on the porch when he walked down the path to meet him. Kurt was dressed impeccably, as always, and Blaine truly thought he was the luckiest guy ever. “Why do you have that grin on your face?” Kurt asked as he walked down the porch steps.

“Because I’m graced with your presence for at least one more day,” Blaine replied, reaching out for Kurt’s hand as they walked. 

“God, my boyfriend is such a dork,” Kurt said fondly, swinging their hands a little as they walked. “You’re far too much.”

“Better than not enough,” Blaine quipped, and Kurt just rolled his eyes. They walked to their sunset spot in relative silence, unfolding the blanket Kurt had brought at the dock leading out to the lake when they arrived. The sun was just starting to drop low in the sky when they did. 

“It’s so pretty,” Kurt commented as he curled into Blaine’s shoulder, watching the red and purple streaks in the sky. “I always wanted to head to California to see a proper sunset. Or somewhere on the West Coast.”

“We’ll have to do that,” Blaine said quietly, reclasping their fingers together. “Or we could go to Florida. My brother told me once he woke up on the east coast to see the sunrise and then drove across the state for the sunset.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kurt replied, his eyes sparkling.

“Maybe for spring break. I can’t imagine going anywhere else over the summer.”

“Me either,” Kurt said, turning to kiss Blaine softly, and Blaine wasn’t complaining. Sunsets were nice, but Kurt’s kisses were far better. 

They might have missed the actual sunset.

“It’s easy to lose track of time with you,” Kurt said, laughing lightly. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Me either,” Blaine said, catching Kurt’s giggles. 

They were contagious – they both kept laughing louder and louder until Blaine couldn’t stop and he couldn’t even remember what they were laughing about in the first place. This was one of the things Blaine loved most – because deep down, Kurt was _still_ his very best friend.

“God, I’m going to miss you,” Kurt said, trying to catch his breath, and suddenly, nothing was really that funny anymore. 

“About that,” Blaine started, his excitement unable to be contained. Kurt was just looking at him like he was a bit insane, but it would be worth it. “That party my parents went to – well, my dad was promoted. He’s working out of Lima now.”

“What?” Kurt exclaimed. “Are you serious? So is he going to commute – or, are you _moving_?”

Blaine nodded. “They’re going to look at houses next week – they got the name of the realtor your dad and Carole used last year. It might not be before school starts, but yeah.”

“Blaine! “ Kurt exclaimed again, throwing his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. “This is – this is _fantastic_! You won’t be two hours away, maybe twenty minutes, at the most, and we can see each other after school, barring any New Directions or Warblers practice, of course, and on the weekends – this is wonderful!”

Blaine let Kurt ramble on for a while, until he ran out of steam and realized Blaine wasn’t commenting further. “What?” he finally asked, cautiously. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“ _Well_ ,” Blaine started, drawing it out just a bit because he could. “When we move to Lima … I’m transferring to McKinley. I convinced my parents to put the rest of the tuition money from Dalton in my college account because … well, I hear New York’s expensive.” Blaine was practically vibrating with excitement when he said it. “Dalton’s nice and all, but I can’t stand being apart from people I love.”

Kurt blinked his eyes as if he hadn’t heard Blaine correctly. “McKinley? As in, I’ll be able to see you every day of my senior year?”

“I might miss a few, but yeah, once we move.” 

Kurt was still staring at him with a mixture of shock and awe. “How long have you known?”

“I always knew it was a possibility ... but I didn’t want to get my hopes up, you know? My dad found out on Friday and it was just made official yesterday.”

Kurt kissed Blaine again then, long and lingering, and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “What are you thinking? Right now?” Blaine whispered on Kurt’s lips when they broke.

“Blaine, what kind of question is that? My mind won’t shut up!” Kurt said with a laugh. “Good things. All good things.” He planted one more soft kiss at the corner of Blaine’s mouth. “I think,” he said, drawing out his words and making Blaine go a little cross-eyed watching his lips. “I think we should go for one last swim.”

“I’m not wearing a swimsuit though,” Blaine said, throwing Kurt a confused glance. 

Kurt tilted his head so his lips and Blaine’s were almost touching, his breath from each of his words ghosting over Blaine’s mouth. “ _Neither am I_.”

Blaine watched his boyfriend climb out of his lap and strip off his shirt and shorts _and he wasn’t wearing any underwear, holy shit_. He watched as Kurt ran down the dock and did a cannonball into the lake, buck naked, and Blaine almost tripped over his own shorts trying to get them off. Blaine couldn’t remember the last time Kurt willingly jumped into the lake – years – and he wasn’t sure what had gotten into his boyfriend, but he didn’t really care at the moment.

Blaine jumped in himself and swam over to Kurt. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

“You’re one to talk,” Kurt huffed, sliding his hands over Blaine’s hips, his fingers gliding effortlessly in the water. “I wanted one last chance to be naked with my wonderful, adoring boyfriend. Sue me.”

“I never said I was _complaining_ ,” Blaine teased, trying to avoid kicking Kurt as he paddled his feet to keep himself afloat. 

“I would hope not,” Kurt shot back, losing the battle of footsie and accidentally kicking Blaine. “Sorry, I didn’t exactly think this through.”

“Shocking,” Blaine replied, reaching for Kurt’s hand as he swam a bit further away to avoid kicking him again. 

“I thought I was going to have to say goodbye to you tomorrow,” Kurt said out of the blue, glancing Blaine’s way when he did. “I’m really glad I don’t.”

“Well, we’ll still have to say goodbye, just for a shorter period of time,” Blaine pointed out. “Much, much shorter.”

“True, though either way it doesn’t matter,” Kurt said, swimming back over to Blaine. He latched himself onto Blaine, curling his legs around his torso and his arms around his shoulders and kissing him. Blaine could taste the lake water on his lips, mixed with the taste that was undeniably _Kurt_ , and Kurt was right. This was the perfect ending to their summer – their whole entire summer rolled into one moment. Kurt hummed against Blaine’s lips when they parted, and he looked like he had something to say. Blaine tilted his head and waited, his eyes searching Kurt’s.

“I’m never _really_ saying goodbye to you.”

 

“Are we really going to sit on the _ground_ , Dad?” Jack whined, and it was moments like these, Blaine had no doubt Jack was Kurt’s child. They hadn’t been back to the lake in a few years, their schedules far too busy. The last time they’d come, Jack was too little to remember, and Ashlyn wasn’t even with them yet. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Kurt told Jack, matching his tone and laying out the two blankets as Blaine started the fire. “I’ll have you know your father and I first kissed _on this very ground_ , and if was good enough for a _first kiss_ , it’s certainly good enough for you.”

“Eww,” Jack replied in proper six year old disgusted fashion (which, Jack would correct to _six and a half, Daddy_ ), but he plopped down next to his younger sister just the same, who was already lying on her stomach, chin in her hands.

“Tell the story again, Daddy,” Ashlyn asked Blaine, swinging her feet in the air. Ever since they told the kids they were coming, back in March, her parents’ whirlwind romance had been her favorite bedtime story – at least the ‘appropriate for a four year old’ version. “When you and Dad were little and came here with Uncle Finn.”

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a smile. Finn and his wife and the boys would be coming next week. Since Kurt had inherited the Hummel’s cabin and Blaine the Anderson’s, Kurt had given Finn his. He’d only spent a fraction of the time Kurt had spent in it, but the tables had reversed. Finn had made it out to the lake every summer since his first son was born.

“Well, we both came here every summer with our parents and we played together and had fun all summer because we were the same age.” Blaine sat down on the other blanket next to the kids’ and continued to tell the story as he watched Kurt distract Jack with the matches and lighting the fire. Kurt interjected every so often to correct Blaine, and Jack rolled his eyes just often enough that Blaine knew he was really listening. 

Later, when Jack and Ashlyn were passed out on their blanked, crashing from a marshmallow sugar high, Kurt sighed and dropped his head to rest against Blaine’s shoulder. 

“Did you ever think we’d be here? I mean, way back when?” 

“Yes,” Blaine answered without hesitation. “I mean, I hoped. Is that creepy?”

“Yes,” Kurt answered just as quickly. “But I love you anyways.” He tilted his head upwards to get at Blaine’s mouth, kissing him with more intensity than he usually would with the kids present, but they were asleep after all.

“Mmmm,” Blaine murmured with his own sigh. “Just as good as way back when too. Maybe even better.”

“I’d hope I’d get better,” Kurt scoffed, mock-offended. “I still can’t believe we’re making our son sleep in the bed we _lost our virginities on_ ,” he added in a stage whisper. 

“It’s a good bed!” Blaine protested. “I wasn’t getting rid of it … it has _history_.”

“You know,” Kurt said loftily, ignoring his protests. “Mercedes and I dubbed that summer _Kurt Hummel’s Sexiest Summer (So Far)_. I don’t think I ever told you that.”

Blaine grinned. “No, you didn’t. I should be crushed, but I suppose it’s a compliment right?”

“The best compliment,” Kurt replied, his arms curling around Blaine’s waist. 

“So, has it been topped? I mean, you did say _so far_ ,” Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I don’t know, that first summer we were in the house might,” Kurt said, biting his lip at the memory. Blaine had to agree. That was a _good year_.

“I think we should try to top them both this summer,” Blaine decided, and Kurt laughed.

“Have you forgot about our two little houseguests?” 

“Oh, I’m sure the Hudsons could come to some sort of _arrangement_ with us. It’s their vacation too, you know.”

“My husband is a very smart man, I have to admit,” Kurt replied, his eyes sparkling just as they had when he was seventeen. Blaine hoped that would never change, even if they lived to be a hundred and seventeen.

“I try,” Blaine said, letting Kurt squeeze at his waist and pull him closer.

“Oh, Blaine. You’ve always done more than try.”


End file.
